Você não perde por esperar DG
by Anne Malfoy
Summary: Gina se vê em uma nova fase da vida, e mudam ela mais um pouco. Alguns alunos tem que passar por um teste de Sobrevivencia... e a unica pessoa que esta ao seu lado [ao pé da letra] é Draco Malfoy. Ajudar e ser ajudado... é o que eles precisam apender...!
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – O Teste de Sobrevivência**

Gina Weasley estava deitada na cama em seu quarto n'A Toca, não agüentava de ansiedade para entrar no Expresso Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. O que ela mais queria era voltar pra escola, não pelas aulas chatas do prof. Binns nem pelas advertências do prof. Snape... mas sim pra se divertir com suas amigas grifinórias. E é claro, para enfim começar a cursar o seu esperado 5º ano. Já era tarde, e não conseguia dormir, ficava sempre imaginando como seria o novo ano ou se conseguiria se sair bem... Mas no momento o que lhe veio à mente era o tal teste que Dumbledore havia mencionado nas cartas que avisavam a volta às aulas.

- Para que Dumbledore quer que façamos um teste como este? Ficar um mês... UM MÊS... no mundo trouxa! Sem mágica e vivendo "como" eles! – Gina disse numa fraca e baixa voz, para que não acordasse Hermione que estava dormindo em seu quarto – Ficar SEM mágica... eu não acredito!!! – repetiu Gina perplexa.

Como o sono não chegou, levantou-se e seguiu até à cozinha. A luz estava acesa, e lá estava Harry Potter, o incrível amigo do seu irmão. Sempre que Harry pode, ele passa ao menos parte das férias n'A Toca.

- Oi Gina – Harry disse enquanto estava sentado à mesa com um copo de água em sua frente.

- Oi – Gina respondeu timidamente e virou-se para por água em um copo para si – Também não conseguiu dormir?

- Não – ele respondeu com sua voz perdida nos pensamentos...Olhando para o nada.

A pequena (que já não era mais "pequena") Weasley sentou-se bem à frente de Harry, sempre que o via sentia como se seu coração batesse mais forte... é o que estava acontecendo. Raramente falava com ele, mas só do fato de vê-lo quase todos os dias já se alegrava (e muito). Enquanto ela perdia seus pensamentos e sonhos acordados, continuava a olhar seu grande amor... ficava fascinada pelos olhos dele... aquele verde magnífico que olhava tantas coisas, fitava o que lhe interessava, certamente nunca iriam olhar para ela, não da forma de carinho e proteção... mas ela queria que ele à apreciasse com desejo e paixão. Definitivamente era isso que ela queria, que ele não apenas olhasse ela como a "irmazinha-do-meu-melhor-amigo", mas sim como uma menina que cresceu e se tornou uma bela mulher... e que é claro, o amava!

Todas as confissões que seu coração estava fazendo à sua mente e à sua alma tiveram que acabar...

- GINA! – Harry deu um berro

- O que foi??!?! – assustada Gina tentava recuperar seu semblante, que poderia revelar seus sentimentos... Revelando seu rostinho abobado de uma perfeita APAIXONADA. – Harry, pra que me assustou???

- Desculpe, é que faz tempo que estou te chamando e você não respondia...

- Ahã? – Gina não estava entendendo nada.

Harry se levantou um pouco e chegou o rosto mais perto da ruivinha, ela já imaginava que seria beijada ou sei lá... mas ele apenas olhou nos fundos dos olhos dela abriu um pouco os lábios e...

- Você está bem, Gina? – disse (acabando com as expectativas de Gina) Antes que ela pudesse responder, ela já foi adiantando – É que você estava com uma cara de... Sonhadora, e eu estava te chamando, te chamando, mas você não respondia... Acho que você está dormindo em pé!

Gina ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça... só ela sabia no que estava pensando...

- É claro... Harry... Estou ótima... Err, sim acho que estou com sono. – Logo se levantou para quebrar aquele constrangedor silêncio.

Mas foi impedida de continuar a andar, porque Harry a segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

- Espere... Gina... Você está mesmo bem? Parece tão... perdida! Você pode confiar em mim! Eu sou amigo do seu irmão, e seu amigo também! Pode confia em mim!

_"Ele só PENSA nisso! – Eu sou amigo do seu irmão"_ Gina pensou indignada... Na realidade ela sabia que não podia e nem devia se sentir indignada, alias... isso era apenas a realidade.

- Acho que é por causa desse teste, ou pelas matérias, ou sei lá... – mentiu.

E deu certo, pois Harry a olhou com carinho (de como um irmão olha) e continuou a frase dela:

- ...das coisas novas. – Fez uma pausa – Eu já passei por isso, e estou passando também... novamente – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e continuou - sei que esse teste é novidade, eu adoraria te acompanhar neste teste pra te ajudar e te passar segurança... mas não sei como é que vai ser feito! – E encerrou seu discurso com um lindo e meigo sorriso.

Ela olhou-o fixamente e pensou "Amar você é tão fácil, já que você é tão lindo!" Ela correspondeu com outro sorriso pra ele. O moreno logo soltou os ombros dela e seguiu até a porta da cozinha parou de um jeito estranho, virou-se pra ela como se tivesse esquecido de dizer algo... e que certamente não era apenas um "boa noite".

- Não se esqueça, você pode contar comigo quando você quiser. Boa noite, Gina

- Boa noite... – Harry virou-se e já aí saindo da cozinha e a ruiva apenas conseguiu dizer bem baixinho – Obrigada!

Ela se sentia tão bem por Harry preocupar-se com ela... Levantou-se, pôs o copo na pia, saiu da cozinha e seguiu calmamente até seu quarto. Logo que deitou pegou firmemente no sono. Durante o restante da noite ela se sentia muito leve, seus pensamentos não tinham sido atormentados por pesadelos.

Amanhecendo o dia, foi acordada bruscamente pela sua mãe, que havia entrado no quarto gritando. Meio sonolenta levantou e foi ao banheiro, tomou banho e vestiu-se. Aquele novo dia anunciava uma nova fase na vida de Gina, desceu até à cozinha e viu que todos já estavam lá, que todos já tomavam alegremente o café-da-manhã.

As coisas aconteceram de forma muito rápida, tudo que levou horas pra acontecer, para ela parecia que havia levado apenas alguns minutinhos. E quando percebeu, ela já estava em Hogwarts, mais especificamente no Salão Principal. Todos os novos alunos, seus amigos, conhecidos e _inimigos _estavam lá comendo e conversando euforicamente. Aguardava os avisos do diretor da escola e mais informações sobre o tal teste que já estava começando a perturba-la mais ainda!

Não demorou muito e o Diretor levantou e pediu silêncio. Todos os alunos ficaram quietos até os que estavam mais agitados. Dumbledore começou seu discurso como sempre, dando boas vindas aos novos alunos... Gina se desligou deste momento, só voltou a prestar atenção quando o diretor começou a falar sobre o teste:

- Queridos alunos, o teste de sobrevivência será feito aos alunos do 5º, 6º e 7º anos. A pedidos do Ministério da Magia, será feito apenas para eles, pois os menores ainda não têm permissão por serem... – fez uma pausa não muito demorada, mas não completou tão rápido assim – Novos. Por isso, a escola ficara mais vazia durante este mês. O teste começara dia 31 de Setembro, e acabará no dia 31 de Outubro, portanto voltarão no dia do Baile do Dia das Bruxas. O teste ajudará em pontos para seus NON's. Vocês serão separados em duplas para conviverem no mundo trouxa. Cada dupla terá uma casa ou apartamento, e serão espalhados pelos cinco continentes da Terra. Espero que tenham compreendido. – Ele olhou por todo o salão e logo voltou a falar – não se esqueçam... sem magia, vivendo como os que não são mágicos.

Após o discurso Dumbledore se sentou e os alunos voltaram a comer, e é claro a conversar...

Todo o tempo antes do tão comentado teste passou "voando", Gina nem sentiu que já era dia 30 de Setembro, dia que antecipava a ida ao mundo trouxa. Já era hora da janta e ela estava ainda no quarto, estava pensando em tudo que iria ou poderia acontecer no teste. A fome falou mais alto e a ruiva resolveu descer para jantar. Durante o jantar, conversava animadamente com Lilá e Hermione, falavam sobre o assunto mais provável... _garotos_. Estava tudo muito bem até entrar num assunto ainda delicado pra ela... o que ela sentia pelo Potter, e o que o Dino Thomas achava dela. Aquilo era um assunto que não ela estava nem um pouco interessada, definitivamente. Desviando o olhar para longe das meninas, focou na mesa da sonserina, _ele_ o loiro desprezível, sem coração e desalmado... Draco Malfoy. Ficou fitando e lembrando de quanto o odiava, o que levava ela a pensar coisas absurdas que nunca deviam estar pensando. Foi surpreendida pelo loiro quando ele reparou que ela o olhava. Aquele rosto frio e sem expressão foi a ultima coisa que ela lembra de ter visto até estar em pé e seguindo para as portas do Salão para ir embora.

N/A: Oi gente! Essa eh minha 1ª fic... e olha ... D/G (é um privilegio!!)

O 1º cap tá um pouco confuso, mas logo vcs entendem. O 2º ta quase pronto, e logo eu posto! Não saiam sem comentar, please, eh muito importante pra mim! Estou à procura de uma Beta-reader, alguém se candidata?

Bjs! e continuem lendo a minha fic!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 - Começo ao lado do inimigo **

O grande dia chegou, e a única coisa que Gina conseguiu se lembrar era que havia acordado normalmente sem ter ninguém chamando ela. Tomou o banho, colocou algumas roupas e outras coisas dentro de uma mala do tamanho médio, todas as garotas do dormitório estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Elas desceram com as malas sempre papiando (N/A: conversando). 

Depois do café, Dumbledore anunciou que cada aluno (dos respectivos 5º, 6º e 7º anos) deveriam passar por uma porta, certamente dimensional, do qual apareceriam diretamente na casa onde deveriam "viver". Vários alunos já aviam passado e Gina estava apenas na expectativa... Quando chegou finalmente na sua vez, sentiu seu estomago pesar, parecia que a sua temperatura havia aumentado sentindo queimar. Atravessou rapidamente a porta de olhos fechados (de tanto nervosismo), sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse perdido a noção do espaço, perdeu o equilíbrio e abriu os olhos. Mas era tarde de mais, estava caída numa sala. Levantou um pouco o rosto e olhou em volta.

"Que lugar lindo..." pensou enquanto se levantava para olhar melhor, atrás dela estava a porta de entrada para o Apartamento. Em frente, poucos metros da porta, estava uma outra porta dupla de vidro. Gina caminhou até lá e constatou que era a sacada do apartamento, abriu as duas portas e seguiu em frente. A vista da sacada era maravilhosa! Tinha um lindo rio de águas esverdeadas que dividia em dois o cenário. Era um centro urbano com clássicos monumentos, depois de tudo o que reparou, chegou à conclusão de que estava pelo menos na Europa. Ouviu um barulho na sala e voltou-se até lá.

Viu que alguém havia chegado por onde ela passou. E estava em pé com a cabeça abaixada... limpando sua própria roupa, tirando uma possível poeira...

- Malfoy?!?!!? – Gina deu um gritinho de... Desespero! – O que você está fazendo aqui????

- Que foi Weasley, além de pobre e miserável, você também é BURRA? – Malfoy respondeu sem nem mover uma linha do seu rosto.

Após a frase, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou com desdém. "Ai... E agora!?!? Por Merlin..." Gina ficou paralisada, nada de pior podia ter acontecido, ela e o Malfoy vivendo por um mês... ou pelo menos ela tentando sobreviver durante um mês... _juntos_! "Como é que eu vou suportar esse inútil aqui neste pequeno apartamento? Se a escola, que já é gigante, era pequena demais pra nós dois... imagine agora!"

- O que foi Weasley... acorda, volta pra terra! – Malfoy foi o mais sarcástico possível. – Ei, você está bem? – ele olhou-a com uma cara estranha.

Gina recuperou-se do susto e seguiu até o sofá que ficava do lado direito da sala. Sentou-se e simplesmente ligou a TV. Draco olhou ela, mexeu a mão e pensou "deixa pra lá" e seguiu o lado oposto da sala. De um lado ele viu que tinha sacada, que não lhe interessou em nada. E foi então do lado oposto que ficava os dois sofás, tinha uma parede que dividia a sala certamente com o resto do apartamento. Era uma porta dupla de correr do centro para os lados com vidro jateado N/A: Jateado é um vidro que foi trabalhado, ele recebe jatos de areia pra que fique esbranquiçado. Abriu elas e viu que tinha um quarto, que na opinião dele era pequeno e simples.

Olhou e observou tudo no quarto. "Uma cama de casal só... ninguém merece!" pensou enquanto ia até uma porta que estava fechada na esquerda do quarto. Abriu e viu que era um banheiro, onde tinha uma banheira retangular até que "grandinha" ao lado tinha um Box de vidro, mas tinha uma faixa no meio que era toda jateada. O que provavelmente era para cobrir a pessoa que tomava banho. Além disso, tinha também o vaso sanitário (N/A: popularmente conhecido como: "privada"... ok?)e uma pia de mármore branco e com um gabinete marfim. O banheiro era incrivelmente branco e com todos os detalhes em prata, como as torneiras, a janela, etc.

Saiu do banheiro e do quarto, notou que ao lado da porta por onde entraram na sala havia mais uma. "Tem que ter mais cômodos nesse pequeno apartamento! Assim não dá, esse apartamento é muito pequeno pra mim e pra Weasley." Isso já estava martelando na cabeça dele. Quando abriu a outra porta...

- Eu não posso acreditar! – Ele deu um grito muito irritado.

Gina virou correndo para olhar o que havia acontecido... Levantou-se e foi até o loiro que estava parado na porta.

- Que foi, Malfoy?

- Você já viu o tamanho deste apartamento? – ele disse num tom calmo, mas irritante, sem encara-la.

- Não, por quê? – Gina não entendia a "preocupação" dele.

- Olhe, aqui é a cozinha – e disse parecendo aqueles avaliadores que levam os outros para conhecer à casa. – Venha – ele seguiu ao quarto e apontou - ta vendo... esse apartamento é pequeno!

- E você esperava o quê? Apartamentos, em geral, são pequenos...

Draco revirou os olhos, e finalmente disse:

- Mas este é... Minúsculo!

- Tá, Malfoy... Aonde você quer chegar?

- Que não podemos viver... _juntos_... aqui!

- Sim – Respondeu fintando seus frios e cinzentos olhos – Aqui e em lugar nenhum – completou murmurando desviando o olhar.

Draco não escutou isso, ainda bem, pois se não já iria ocasionar mais uma briga. Nenhum dos dois pretendiam se desgastar com essa situação. Então o que seria melhor era já estabelecer algumas regras entre eles. Os dois sentaram-se na sala (cada um num sofá, evitando ao máximo alguma aproximação) e logo já estava expondo suas idéias e opiniões pra evitar com que derrubassem o prédio! E por fim conseguirem "sobreviver" um na presença do outro.

- Tá – Começou Gina anotando algumas coisas num bloquinho de papel – Como temos apenas uma cama e de casal, eu dormirei nela e você aqui no sofá.

- Pirou, Weasley? – Draco fez uma cara de irritado – Eu não vou dormir na sala, ainda mais em um sofá!

- Seja cavalheiro, Malfoy!

- Eu SOU cavalheiro, e por isso que vou dormir na cama!

- Cavalheiros deixam as damas dormirem na cama!

- Eu sei... – Malfoy confirmou com a cabeça – Mas você não é uma dama!

- Malfoy!!!! – Gina já estava irritada.

- Ok, vamos chegar à um acordo. Um dia eu durmo na cama, o outro dia você dorme.

- Tá... – Anotou algumas coisinhas e continuou – e pra coisas como: cozinhar, limpeza, organização, etc?

- Você cuida disso!

- Não, não... você vai ajudar sim!

A conversa (discussão) dos dois durou por um longo tempo, chegaram à conclusão que os dois teriam que dar o braço a torcer e se _unirem_. Mas é claro, para as coisas "domesticas" e não iriam passar disso. Tudo já estava dividido, como quem dorme tal dia na cama, quem lava a louça, etc. Draco Malfoy ficou excessivamente irritado com isso, era ridícula a situação de um Malfoy ter que fazer esses tipos de coisas. Mas... como não tinha outra alternativa...

* * *

N/A: "O que? O capitulo acaba assim?" Sim acaba! Só no próximo que vai o circo vai pegar fogo... ahuahuau... Pois é, o 3º capitulo já esta chegando e ainda não teve nenhum beijinho e nem uma troca de olhares... mas calma, porque não vai ser fácil mudar a cabeça dura do Malfoy... rsrsrrs ... e muito menos o coraçãozinho da Gina... s2.

Pessoal: o 3º so vo posta amnhã ou dpois ... pq eu ainda estou escrevendo, tá?

Bjooohh

E não esqueçam de comentar!! Pq se não... eu não Atualizooo!!! Hahah ... mal comecei e já to sendo má .. rsrsrrsrs


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – Macarrão Instantâneo **

Já era tarde quando a discussão acabou, e com certeza o estômago era quem mais estava reclamando naquela hora. Gina reparou que havia alguma coisa em cima da TV da sala, levantou e viu que tinha algumas notas com uns desenhos verdes, constatou que eram "Dólares", o dinheiro Trouxa. Examinou-as e mostrou para o Malfoy que estava à encarando.

- Temos 400 dólares! – E iluminou seu rosto com um sorriso.

Malfoy não mostrou nenhum sentimento, nem de raiva nem de alegria. Continuou a encara-la e como ela não disse mais nada levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se um pouco dela.

- E... – Disse tentando incentiva-la a falar algo mais.

- Dólar, é o dinheiro trouxa. Pelo menos temos um pouco – Mas logo completou – caso precisemos! Eu estou com fome, e você?

- Também. Vamos... – E fez uma pausa... "eu não vou chamar uma Weasley para jantar, nem que seja a ultima mulher da face da terra!" pensou decidido - ...ver o que podemos fazer. – Completou para nem apenas "parecer um convite".

Gina seguiu até a cozinha e Draco a acompanhou. Ela abriu os armários e viu o que tinha para jantar, infelizmente, não havia nada pronto... Tudo o que eles iriam comer teria que ser preparado... E Gina se arrepiava apenas em pensar que ela mesma teria que cozinhar. Virou-se para Draco e com uma "cara de enterro" falou numa voz fúnebre...

- Se quiser comer – ela começou – vai ter que cozinhar... – Draco logo a interrompeu.

- Não seja louca Weasley... Eu não sei cozinhar e nem pretendo aprender. – Ele falou levantando a sobrancelha – Você, acostumada a viver assim... sem... luxo nenhum, já deve saber cozinhar? Ou a sua família não cozinha porque não tem o que comer? – Disse soltando um sorrisinho de vitória normal dos Malfoys

- Em 1º lugar temos sim o que comer em casa, 2º quem prepara a comida em casa, e muito bem por sinal, é a minha mãe. – Respondeu dando um sorriso, fazendo com que ele tirasse o sorriso do rosto dele.

Gina pegou dois pacotinhos no armário e leu em voz alta: "Miojo, macarrão instantâneo, fica pronto em 3 minutos – Que beleza essa é fácil!". Malfoy se adiantou e puxou um dos pacotes da mão dela. E pensou "Até eu sem conhecimento trouxa consigo...". Mas depois de alguns minutos lendo as instruções e tentando decifrar aquelas palavras diferentes (que se tratavam de coisas trouxas, eles não conheciam), acabou jogando o pacotinho na pia e fez cara de emburrado. Gina fez o mesmo, até ela que era acostumada com a mania de seu pai, não conseguiu entender quase nada das instruções (N/A: instruções simples por sinal... rsrsr). A ruiva encostou-se na pia e fitou seus próprios pés, o loiro encostou-se no balcão e ficou de frente para Gina. Levantando o olhar para fitar Draco, fez uma cara de "tá-bom-eu-fui-derrotada" e simplesmente disse:

- Certo, não é tão fácil assim.

- Ok, eu vou tentar... – Draco se desencostou, pegou o pacote e tornou-se a ler novamente – Bom, "panela" é aquele tipo de caldeirão, não é? – Gina assentiu com a cabeça – E a água pega a da torneira...

Draco foi seguindo os passos das instruções, Gina ia dando algumas explicações e foi até a sala e tirou o vaso da mesa que estava próximo a porta do quarto. Colocou a toalha, os talheres, os pratos e os copos. Voltou a cozinha e conferiu que para um Malfoy, ele havia se saído bem, alem do mais se tratando de algo em relação a trouxas. Na hora de comer, já estando na mesa a panela com aquele macarrão. Um olhou para a caro do outro... Gina olhou o conteúdo da panela e com uma cara de estar um pouco afetada de nojo...

- Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia...

- O que foi, Weasley, você não quis fazer, e agora tá querendo reclamar? – Draco ficou muito irritado com a ação da insolente à sua frente – Eu vou comer, se você não quiser, então passe fome!

Draco colocou metade do macarrão no prato, vendo aquela "coisa estranha" com aquela "consistência mais estranha ainda", também sentiu uma ponta de nojo, mas não demonstrou. Enquanto Gina o observava pegar os fios do "miojo" e levar a boca, Draco estava relutante em engolir aquilo. Enfim comeu a primeira garfada, aquele gosto horrível se espalhou pelo corpo... a sua única ação foi: correr para o banheiro.

A ruiva seguiu e esperou do lado de fora do banheiro, Draco apenas cuspiu a que havia comido, lavou a boca e secou. Quando saiu do banheiro deparou-se com Gina fitando, ele sentiu que ela estava preocupada, mas não demonstrava.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia comermos fora, não acha – Ela fez o máximo para ser simpática, mas não sabia porque fazia isso...

- Ok... Weasley, você venceu!

Os dois saíram com o dinheiro no bolso é claro. Quando chegaram na rua, não sabiam ao certo o que fazer, Draco foi mais à frente e olhou e examinou o local, após um tempinho, virou-se para Gina e com a cara de desdém e quebrou o silencio.

- Tem idéia de onde estamos?

- Ahnn. – ela estava ainda olhando perdida pelos lados, e nem respondeu.

Malfoy já se precipitou:

- Eu sei que você não sabe. Claro uma Weasley sem cultura, como é que iria imaginar, que estaria na FRANÇA! – o loiro olhou-a profundamente e sentiu a sangue dela correndo nas veias com furia, sentia que havia irritado ela. – Se quer que eu seja mais exato, estamos em paris!

Gina soltou um sorriso, o que fez com que Draco se sentisse estranho, a olhar dela percorreu cada milímetro dentro dos olhos dele.

- Sim, na Cidade Luz. – Draco fechou a cara, será que a ruivinha sabia onde estavam – e se quiser que seja mais exata que tu... estamos na Rua de Rivoli ahnn... – ela olhou um pouco a sua volta, levantou o dedo até os próprios lábios e continuou – que se não me engano... seguindo essa rua... lá no final, fica o Museu do Louvre, não é?

- Ahh – Draco ficou pasmo... a ruiva havia acertado, sim, ele conhecia todas aquelas ruas. – Ótimo Wealey, provou que não é tão burra e sem cultura.

Apesar de espantado, não se deixou afetar pelo conhecimento da Weasley, então não perderia mesmo assim a chance de humilha-la como sempre fazia.

- É – concordou ela com sorrisinho sínico – Ao menos eu provo que eu não sou burra, muito menos sem cultura. Já você – E apontou-o – não passa de um garoto mimadinho sem escrúpulos! E eu sei, que você não tem como provar o contrário!

Os dois já estavam um pouco alterados e bastante nervosos e irritados, mas nenhum queria perder a batalha ou dar-se por vencido, principalmente Malfoy que já lhe retrucou:

- Eu não quero e nem preciso te provar nada, pois eu tenho plena certeza que não sou um "garotinho-mimadinho-sem-escrupulos" – Ele mostrou-se o mais frio possível – Alias, isso são apenas suas próprias conclusões, do qual não me interessam nem um pouco!

- Você sabe, que não sou apenas eu que ache isso de você!

- A quem esta referindo mais? Aos miseráveis familiares seus? Ou aquela sangue-ruim metida a "Gênia"? – Enquanto Draco falava, Gina sentia-se incrivelmente ofendida, e se conteve até certo ponto... – E quanto ao Potter? – essa já era a gota d'água pra ela – Aquele "incrível" garotinho que sobreviveu... oras... me poupe! O que você e aquela corja de seguidores do garoto-cicatriz pensa...

Draco foi interrompido por um TAPA bem dado na face dele. Gina havia se contido demais, até o ponto que a machucou de verdade... era ridículo aquele Malfoy falar daquela forma com o seu querido amor.

Malfoy, horrorizado depois do tapa, levou a mão ao rosto para acalmar a pele dele com uma marca vermelha de "mão". Após o susto de ser acertado por uma Weasley, ele catou firmemente o braço dela e disse entre dentes:

- Não ouse nunca mais ao menos tocar em um fio de cabelo meu, Weasley!

Gina sentiu seu sangue ferver, certo, ela havia dado um tapa merecido na cara dele, mas não imaginava que ele agiria assim. A mão dele estava começando a machucar seu braço, mas enfim ele soltou.

Recuperando-se do susto, anunciou para Draco "Perdi a fome, vou subir" voltou para o prédio, seguiu até o 10º andar e entrou no apartamento. O loiro fez o mesmo, enquanto a ruiva tomava um banho, ele ficou na sacada à admirar a agitação da cidade.

* * *

N/A: Oie... q acharam desse capitulo????? É... não ficou grande coisa... mas ainda esta por vir aos "calientes amassos" rsrs... Bom queria agradecer aos comentários (poucos por enquanto, mas tudo bem)... Mas vai um "brigadão" muito especial pra Isadora! Minina... muito obrigadoo! A Isadosa me ajuda muito com a Fic... então, fica aqui a minha gratidão por ela!! Vlw... e não deixem de comentar... é muito importante pra mim, mesmo !!! beijokinhas! Xau!... logo eu posto o próximo capitulo! 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Ajude e deixe ser Ajudado **

Virginia dormia tranqüilamente na sala, não havia se importado de deixar o Malfoy dormir primeiro na cama. Ela cedendo um pouco, talvez ele pudesse ser um pouco menos irritante. Já era quase 11 horas da manhã e os dois ainda dormiam, provavelmente era porque a noite anterior havia sido "desgastante".

Não demorou muito e a ruivinha já estava acordada, meio sonolenta ainda deitada no sofá. Passou bem à noite, pois o sofá não era ruim de se dormir, mas mesmo assim preferia a cama. Já cansada de ficar daquele jeito, levantou-se e abriu lentamente a porta do quarto. Viu o Malfoy deitado e muito bem esparramado na cama, coberto por um fino lençol apenas até a cintura mostrando seu peitoral nu, na situação em que ele se encontrava seria muito fácil achar que tinha uma aparência de anjo... "_... O demônio adormecido_" logo Gina completou em pensamento. Parou de ficar observando o corpo dele e seguiu ao banheiro levando a toalha e roupas.

Malfoy acordou e escutou o barulho do chuveiro ligado no banheiro. Levantou e foi até a cozinha, nos armários encontrou pão-de-forma, na geladeira margarina, geléia e um suco pronto em caixinha. Pôs tudo em cima da pia e ali mesmo preparou seu café-da-manhã. Foi surpreendido por Gina que havia entrado na cozinha, ele não pode evitar em notar que usava um leve e florido vestido em tons laranja e vermelho. Ficou muito bem nela, combinando com seu cabelo vermelho-fogo, que na hora estava molhado e caia ao longo dos ombros dela. Incomodado por ter apreciado a Weasley, tornou a atenção novamente ao que comia.

Virginia preparou cuidadosamente seu pão e no copo pôs o suco, seguiu para a sala. Mesmo sendo quase o horário do almoço os dois tomaram o café-da-manhã, mantendo uma distancia considerável.

Já estava no período da tarde, Gina assistia TV enquanto Malfoy fingia que prestava alguma atenção nela (TV). Cansado daquele incomodo silencio, Draco tomou a iniciativa e clareou a garganta:

- Deve ser muito chato ser trouxa. – Falou tentando não parecer um tipo de ofensa (mesmo não sendo).

- É... – Respondeu numa voz entediada seguida por um suspiro.

Draco levantou e rumou ao banheiro. Tomou um demorado banho, talvez assim o tempo passasse. Saiu e viu Gina sentada na cama lendo um livro, lembrou-se que esqueceu a toalha molhada no banheiro. Voltou e viu que estava caída no chão ao lado da pia, baixou-se rapidamente para pega-la, mas atingiu a cabeça (mais exatamente a testa) na quina da pia. Soltou um longo uivo de dor e sua primeira ação foi levar a mão ao machucado, que tinha aberto um largo rasgo na pele.

Gina ouviu o grito de Draco e correu para lá. Encontrou ele com o rosto ensangüentado com a mão tapando um machucado. Draco estava saindo do banheiro, mas foi surpreendido por Gina.

- Onde você vai? – disse a garota exasperada.

- Atrás da minha varinha, para curar essa porcaria! – respondeu irritado.

- Não! – Gina segurou-o e levou-o de volta ao banheiro – Não pode fazer magia, esqueceu??

- Não dê palpite!

- Deixa que eu cuido disso... – Ela disse calma.

- Não preciso que me ajude, Weasley! - retrucou

Gina revirou os olhos, ignorando o que Malfoy havia dito abriu a torneira e lavou o machucado de Draco, depois de limpo e com menos sangue no rosto, levou-o ate o quarto. Draco esperou sentado na cama (um pouco confuso, mas não admitia).A ruiva chegou com uma malinha branca do banheiro, pegou dela uma gaze e limpou novamente o machucado com soro-fisiológico. Enquanto a ruiva fazia o curativo, o loiro a olhava e não pode evitar reparar o quanto ela era atenciosa.

- Seu escandaloso... – ela disse calma, fazendo um curativo – Seu corte não é tão grande assim... – continuou com um caloroso sorriso.

- Mas está doendo – Malfoy interrompeu. – Eu odeio não poder usar magia! – Disse desviando o olhar para o lado

Gina guardou tudo e devolveu as coisas no banheiro e assim que voltou ao quarto encarou profundamente Draco e disse num tom de diversão "logo passa...". Mesmo ele se sentindo melhor, não queria agradecer ao que a ruiva havia feito. Então apenas mostrou os dentes tentando forçar um sorrisinho. Gina passou o resto da tarde sentada numa acomodada posição na cama lendo e Draco entediado assistindo TV.

Chegou a noite e com ela a fome, nos dois. A Weasley levantou-se e trocou de roupa, já tinha em mente sair pra jantar, independente do Malfoy ir ou não. Afinal não é todos os dias que se pode ir pra Paris. Vestiu um jeans e uma blusinha de manga meia-estação rosa bebê, ela achou ótimo estar no outono na França. Não era quente demais, e nem um frio de congelar até os ossos.

Draco, que estava na sala, virou-se e viu que Gina havia entrado no ambiente. Ela estava de uma forma tão simples tendo uma beleza tão diferente... tão rara... "mas não deixa de ser uma Weasley" o garoto tratou de por no pensamento. A ruiva passou por ele atravessando a sala, estava já próxima a porta, quando parou e sem se virar disse:

- Estou indo jantar, você vem?

- Vou, mas isso não é um jantar de casal! – Respondeu caminhando até a porta.

- Claro – retrucou com um largo e falso sorriso – Em nenhum momento desejo isso.

A garota sentiu um calor dentro do corpo e os seus pensamentos foram invadidos por sensações e desejos proibidos... Ela queria que ele estivesse queimando... Ah... quanto Virginia Weasley odiava Draco Malfoy, todas as suas más intenções de ver Draco consumido por chamas acabaram, quando se deu conta que estava sentada à mesa de um restaurante. E à sua frente estava... o indiferente do Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: oi gentteeeeee! PuTz... Vocês não têm noção de como eu to feliz com os comentários... Mas eu sou muito "ambiciosa" e quero mais... ok ? huhuhu... mas e aí, o que acharam desse capitulo? Bom... da pra notar que os dois estão mudando de opinião quanto ao outro, mas... Quem vai levantar a bandeira branca primeiro... (ahuahu) Bom vocês só vão saber em breve, em breve não... Logo, claro!! Super bjo pra todos os que comentaram e espero + comentários! Ok? Xauzinho! (e não parem de acompanhar a fic!!!)

. P.S.: to precisando de uma Beta-Reader! Se você é uma ou conhece uma... por favor... me ajuda aí...!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – O jantar e a caminhada noturna **

Virginia tentava entender o porque do Malfoy ser tão áspero e agressivo, por que todos os garotos não poderiam ser como o Harry Potter? Ele é tão legal, inteligente, fofo, compreensivo, parece que sabe todas as coisas a toda hora. É, na verdade nem todas as coisas, ou ele simplesmente finge que não sabe que Gina é incrivelmente apaixonada por ele! Esses pensamentos foram afastados pelo garçom que havia chego.

- O casal já escolheu o sabor da pizza? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

** - **Não somos um casal! – Respondeu Draco com uma voz afiada.

- Oh, desculpem-me – o garçom desfez o sorriso – Mas já escolheram a pizza?

- Eu gosto de frango – Gina disse olhando diretamente para Draco – E você?

- Essa portuguesa parece ser boa... – respondeu olhando o cardápio, olhando agora para o garçom, continuou – Traga então uma de frango e uma...

- Não – Gina interrompeu – Traga apenas uma, metade de Frango e outra metade Portuguesa.

O garçom anotou, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se retirou. Após alguns longos minutos de espera, enfim a pizza chegou. Os dois comeram quietos, o único som que se ouvia era o tinir dos talheres e das taças de vinho, nenhum dos dois queria conversar.

Após o jantar, delicioso por sinal, saíram da pizzaria e olharam um para a cara do outro. Gina sentiu um certo incomodo com o silêncio dominante, não sabia se convidava o Malfoy para dar uma volta e sentir o ar de Paris. Decidiu então andar sozinha e seguiu em sentido a uma ponte. Malfoy viu a garota indo sentido contrario ao apartamento, com certeza ela não estava disposta a ir embora, e nem ele. Meio relutante seguiu, andando em uma certa distancia ao lado dela, com as mãos nos bolsos sem saber o que dizer...

- Resolveu dar um passeio? – disse a ruiva virando-se para ele, que estava fitando o movimento na rua.

- Não, apenas estou aqui para evitar que você se perca – respondeu sorrindo ironicamente. – Ou você prefere que eu te deixe aqui, para você não saber como voltar?

- Ai... – A garota disse num tom cansado e soltou em seguida um suspiro – Certo, vamos pra lá – e apontou para a ponte.

Já estavam na metade da ponte, Draco olhava para um lado e Gina para o outro. De repente o loiro atravessou para o outro lado da rua que ficava na ponte, ficando paralela a Gina. A garota pareceu nem se importar e continuou caminhando em sentido a sair da ponte, foi surpreendida por ser chamada por Draco.

- Ei... Weasley...

- Que foi, Malfoy? – respondeu sem voltar-se a ele.

- Venha aqui – Disse acenando, mas sem escândalos... apenas movendo a mão.

- A mesma distancia minha, é a sua... Portanto venha você aqui! – exigiu a garota num tom levemente irritado, ainda do outro lado da ponte.

- Eu tô falando sério... Vem aqui! – retrucou já impaciente. – Venha ver esta vista! Sei que vai gostar.

Aquilo chocou um pouco ela... "Malfoy, me chamando para ver algo que seja do meu gosto?" Pensou meio incerta. "Ele deve estar de pirraça comigo, com certeza vai ser mais um motivo pra me humilhar, ou esculachar a minha família".

- Malfoy, estou querendo ir embora, estou cansada... Faça me um favor... – Disse voltando a ter sua voz calma.

- Virginia Weasley – Interrompeu a garota – Eu não vou sair daqui até você vir ver a vista aqui! – disse decidido.

Num 'tá!' meio emburrado, ela foi até ele. Chegou, parou ao lado dele, fitou seu frios e cinzentos olhos, até virar-se à frente pra ver a causa do Malfoy a ter chamado. Quando viu a 'causa' ficou incrivelmente deslumbrada pela visão... Tudo era tão lindo, tão perfeito, cada luz estava no devido lugar... estavam em ótima sincronia com as águas do Rio que às refletia. Se pudesse ficaria ali mais uns bons e longos minutos apreciando aquela visão. Draco não admirava a paisagem, e sim a expressão que Gina tinha na sua feição, ela parecia muito feliz, tinha um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. "Como ela se contenta com pouca coisa..." pensou.

- É muito lindo! – Gina disse extasiada ainda.

- Não basta ser bonito, tem que saber apreciar a beleza. – Disse o loiro fitando o rio sempre com o rosto rígido como uma pedra.

- É – concordou – E é muito melhor quando tem alguém pra apreciar essa beleza – A garota apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito e olhou para Draco, olhou-o um pouco e tornou a falar – Vamos embora?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça e eles foram embora. Gina simplesmente adorou a caminhada noturna, adoraria fazer isso de novo, de novo e de novo... Mas porque tinha que ter sido com o Malfoy? Se bem que mesmo tendo sido com 'ele' tinha sido bom. E com esses pensamentos a ruiva pegou firmemente no sono. (N/A: Se vocês quiserem ver ao que Gina viu, eu tenho esta imagem... que é +/- pelo o que ela ficou magnificada:** http://i146****(_ponto_)photobucket(_ponto_)com/albums/r271/anne(_underline_)malfoy/fic01/****Senaanoite(_ponto_)jpg** espero que gostem)

xXxXx

A manhã chegou num dia claro e com o sol radiante. Gina acordou de um ótimo sono... Tinha sonhado que havia passado uma ótima e agradável tarde com alguém muito especial, ela não se lembrava do rosto da pessoa, mas sabia que ele era muito especial para ela. Tomou banho, vestiu um shots curto e uma leve blusa de alcinha, pôs-se a arrumar o apartamento. Começando, claro pelo quarto, já que o Malfoy ainda estava capotado no sofá... Dormindo.(N/A: ¬¬­ )

Após a arrumação, preparou uma 'vitamina' de frutas. A garota ficou muito feliz de ter conseguido fazer algo sem a ajuda da Magia, conseguira até usar corretamente um aparelho trouxa que tinha um copo grande e uma lamina afiada dentro. (N/A: ela se refere ao Liquidificador, ok?) Mas achou que aquele motorzinho que movia a lamina, fazia muito barulho. Por causa disto acordou Draco, que a principio tinha ficado bravo, mas depois de tomar a tal vitamina mudou de idéia e resolveu não fazer nenhuma 'observação' pelo fato ocorrido.

Depois do almoço, resolveram passear por uma praça que ficava nas redondezas. Gina seguiu sozinha por um lado e Draco foi pelo outro. Após longas horas tranqüilas de caminhada, eles se encontraram no meio da praça. Tomaram sorvete, como sempre o loiro mantinha aquela cara de mal-humorado e de poucos amigos, mas ruiva nem se importava mais, alias era o jeito _Malfoy_ de ser. "Porque estou começando a entender o jeito do Malfoy agir? Isso não tem fundamentos, ele é uma má pessoa que não deve ser entendida!" Pensou inconformada.

- Eu achei um bar bruxo naquela viela ali – Disse a ruiva apontando para quebrar o silêncio. – Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Melhor não – respondeu sério – Não sabemos se podemos... Aliás, está bem interessada em andar perto de mim, hein! Não sabia que a minha presença era tão importante pra você – continuou fazendo uma carinha manhosa.

- Não seja impertinente Malfoy – Respondeu rispidamente – Estava apenas tentando ser 'agradável'... – disse já numa voz muito suave, e logo completou – Ao contrario de você...

- Por que ao contrário de mim? – interrompeu.

- Oras, porque eu tento ser agradável já você, não. Até agora você está aí com essa cara de 'eu-sou-um-cara-muito-malvado' e isso não é nada agradável!

- Eu não preciso ser agradável. – Retrucou num tom amargo.

Com isso, o loiro levantou e foi embora. Quando a Weasley chegou no apartamento, percebeu que Draco não tinha 'ido embora para o apartamento'. Gina preparou a janta, ela já estava começando a se acostumar aos 'artefatos' trouxas. Viu que era fácil pôr uma lasanha dentro do tal 'microondas' e esperar ficar pronta em minutos. Jantou sozinha, já era tarde e o Malfoy não havia voltado ainda. "Onde diabos aquele sonserino se meteu?" Pensou antes de deitar no sofá e dormir.

* * *

N/A: Oi pessoal... Desculpem a demora, mas é q este capitulo não estava "querendo sair"... tanto é que está aí um capitulo Chato! Não aconteceu quase nada ¬¬ ... sorry... Logo eles vão ser mais legais. Agora espero que vocês comentem, mesmo que for pra concordar q ficou uma droga esse capitulo! Tá !! Bjinhos e um especial pra Isadora que deu a sua opinião pra me ajudar a escrever, e que como sempre a coitada ta no msn me aturando (haushuah...) (Migahh... adoro-te pakas) tchau!! E não esqueçam DE COMENTAR ! ou se não, não posto o próximo capitulo em que a Gina pula na cama (enquanto o Draco está lá !!) Ok? (é serio...) 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 - Invasão na cama! **

** (N/A: Calmaa! esse capitulo não é N/C-17... hauhau) **

Era madrugada e Gina estava tendo um sono conturbado. Virava-se varias vezes enquanto permanecia deitada no sofá, até que ouviu um ruído e acordou assustada. Sentada na escuridão da sala ouviu novamente o ruído vindo de atrás da TV e viu um baixo vulto branco se mexendo. Ficou apavorada e não sabia o que fazer... Assombrava o pensamento de ser algo maligno que poderia lhe causar alguma coisa... Sem mais demora, levantou rapidamente e correu para a porta do quarto, atropelando tudo o que via pela frente (ou seja, o que não via pela frente...) De maneira ágil abriu a porta, entrou no quarto e fechou, e sem pensar pulou na cama sentada fitando seriamente a porta.

Com toda essa agitação, a garota ao menos se lembrou que estava sentada na cama, quase em cima de Draco Malfoy. Quando se tocou... Já era tarde...

- O que significa isso! – Disse ele em alto som – Weasley? – continuou fintando-a maliciosamente – O que faz aqui na minha cama... Durante a noite?

- Tem alguma coisa lá na sala – Respondeu ignorando o comentário do loiro.

- Hey... Você está pálida... como um fantasma – de fato era mesmo, a garota estava com o horror estampado no rosto – O que aconteceu?

- Tem alguma coisa lá na sala! – repetiu alterando a voz.

- Isso é apenas desculpa pra você pular na cama enquanto estou aqui!

- Não é! – Retrucou gritando – Eu vi alguma coisa lá na sala e ela estava se mexendo!

- Deve ser apenas o gato! – falou calmamente tentando acalmar Gina.

- Não... parecia um... – a garota estava tão apavorada... – uma Ovelha!

Ao escutar aquilo, Draco desatou a rir... de uma forma tão estranha e diferente... Não havia ironia, nem desprezo naquela risada, era uma risada gostosa que as crianças conseguem dar...

- Uma ovelha? – Disse finalmente abafando o riso.

Ela estava tão desesperada e tão tomada pelo medo, que não havia se dado conta do que acabara de dizer.

- Francamente Virginia! – Continuou o loiro – Uma Ovelha? Dentro de um apartamento?

- Er... – ela fitava suas mãos enquanto pensava no que responder – É que parecia uma ovelha... Não sei... Estava apavorada...

A ruiva foi interrompida por um alto barulho na sala, parecia que algo tinha caído e se quebrado estrondosamente. Gina se assustou bruscamente, e saltou seus braços no Malfoy, abraçando-o bem apertado. Ao sentir o corpo quente da garota no seu próprio corpo, Draco não sabia como agir... Viu seu rosto afundando num mar de cabelos ruivos, o formidável cheiro dela invadiu suas narinas. Aquela sensação era ótima, mas ele sabia que na real ela não queria ter abraçado ele, apenas tinha feito isso por causa do medo que corria em suas veias.

Depois de Gina ter agarrado Draco, soltou-se e fitou suas mãos, estava meio envergonhada pelo o que havia feito. Surpreendentemente Draco toucou a mão da ruiva e delicadamente a puxou para fora da cama. Levou-a até a sala, acendeu as luzes e pegou um bichano que estava rondando a sala. Levou até a garota e mostrou um gato branco (particularmente um grande gato).

- Eu disse que era o gato. – Draco disse enquanto acariciava o pelo macio do animal no colo.

- Mas esse é um gato grande...

- Não do tamanho de uma ovelha! – Interrompeu-a com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso sincero. – Ok... mas deixe-me apresentar, este é o... – fez uma pausa – este é o...

- O gato sem nome! – Gina concluiu – Onde você achou este gato?

- Ele estava lá na portaria do prédio, eu o vi enquanto voltava para cá... Largado no frio... Coitado!

- Não sabia que vocês poderiam sentir dó de pobres animais. – mesmo sem querer, Gina alfinetou o loiro.

- Sentimos dó sim, mas não com tanta freqüência... – retrucou e logo tornou a falar - Mas então, como eu dizia, achei o gato e trouxe para cá! E eu quero ficar com ele aqui no apartamento.

- E como ele vai se chamar? – Gina falou enquanto pousava a mão sobre o gato e acariciava sua barriga.

- Não sei... Que tal algo bem másculo como... Chuck? Ou potente com Thor? – Enquanto Draco falava Gina fazia uma cara de 'horror' – Que foi?

- Cada nome mais... – A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas -...Mais horrendo!

- Você acha o que? Que eu vou dar o nome pra ele de _"Peludinho"_ - O garoto ironizou ao máximo antes de sentar no sofá, ainda com o gato no colo – ou quem sabe... _"bolinha de sabão"_? Lógico que não, né!

- Não sei, podia ser algo... Digamos, mais... Quem sabe... Normal!!!! – Gina dizia fazendo cara de 'isso-é-a-coisa-mais-obvia'.

A garota passou por ele, foi à cozinha e voltou com um pedacinho de presunto na mão. Sentou-se ao lado do Malfoy, ainda mantendo uma certa distancia, o gato saiu do colo do garoto e foi até Gina. Deitou-se acomodado e a ruiva deu o pedaço de presunto, com isso o gato parecia até gostar mais da Weasley.

- Uma coisa normal... – Concluiu Draco – Já sei! – E no rosto do loiro apareceu um sorriso radiante – O gato, a partir de hoje tem o nome de Ovelha! – E soltou uma gargalhada animada.

Apesar do loiro usar isso para tirar um sarro de Gina, ela não se importou muito, afinal... Realmente havia sido engraçado e estranhamente gostoso estar nos braços do garoto. Com este pensamento, corou levemente o rosto e tirou o gato do colo. Levantou e catou a vasilha de vidro que estava partida em 2 partes no chão.

Mostrando a vasilha para Draco disse:

- Olha só o que o Ovelha fez! – Com um sorrisinho no rosto tentava parecer brava.

Draco levantou foi até o quarto, deixou o gato na cama e antes de fechar a porta, respondeu:

- Eu sei que você não liga pra isso...

A garota soltou um longo suspiro, deixou a vasilha quebrada na mesa e voltou a dormir. Agora dormia calmamente e teve vários bons sonhos durante a noite.

xXxXx

**Passado alguns dias...**

Gina estava muito feliz, enfim havia conseguido se 'ajustar' a cozinha trouxa. Tinha até pegado gosto pelo 'microondas'! Mas tinha algo que ela estava achando estranho, Draco sempre saía misteriosamente e voltava tarde. Será que ele já estava de rolo com alguma 'parisiense'? Porque ela deveria se importar, afinal não era nada dele...

Até que naquela tarde, o loiro chegou com um sorriso malicioso estampando uma estranha felicidade. Ao se deparar com a garota sentada na cama, pra variar lendo um livro... Sentou-se aos pés de Gina e encarou-a por um breve tempo. Aquilo já estava incomodando a garota, ela não sabia se devia odiar ou gostar daquele olhar...

O garoto levantou-se, parecia que havia mudado de idéia em algo, puxou sua mala e tacou algumas coisas nela, mas nem tudo que tinha no quarto. A ruiva ficou assustada com a ação dele, por acaso ele estaria pensando em desistir do teste ou estava cansado da presença dela? A principio foi acalmada pela frase de Draco, que estaria te dando a razão:

- Vamos viajar!

Mas como se o chão sumisse debaixo dos seus pés, ela voltou a se preocupar...

- Como assim, vamos viajar?

- Oras... Indo – respondeu ainda arrumando a mala.

- E quem me inclui nos seus planos? – Gina disse se levantando.

- Bem... – Disse fitando os olhos da garota – Se não quiser, não precisa ir comigo... – o loiro tirou dos bolsos dois tickets de viagem – Mas eu tenho aqui, duas passagens pra Veneza!

- O que? – Gina ficou pasma – Veneza?

- Mudou de idéia? – Reparando a expressão de felicidade da ruivinha, completou – Sabia!

Depois dos dois estarem prontos, de banho tomado, malas prontas e comida suficiente para o Ovelha. Seguiram para a estação, onde pegaram o trem em sentido à Veneza!

* * *

N/A¹:: Bom... pra começar, qro agradecer a todos os comentário e a todos q estão me ajudando pra essa fic "sair" heheh... 

N/A²:: Enfim consegui uma Beta (aleluia), Bruxinhafdj muito obrigado viu migaaa!! Ela te ajudando pra "kct" desde com os meus pequenos errinhos verbais até as minhas malukices! Beijo querida, brigada mesmo!

N/A³:: quem gostou do "caso da ovelha", vou contar, isso realmente aconteceu (detalhe comigo). Se quiser saber a historia completa... manda um email pra mim (Está lá no meu perfil )

Bom eh isso aí! Espero q tenham gostado do cap, e não esqueçam de comentar! São vocês não ficarão sabendo tão cedo o que acontece nessa Viagem à Veneza!


	7. Capitulo 7

** Capitulo 7 - Viagem à Veneza **

Chegaram na estação de trem às 5hs da tarde, Gina mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a embarcar para Veneza. Sim aquela cidade que a cada ano "some" um centímetro por estar sendo engolida pelas águas! A ruiva não se agüentava de tanta felicidade, queria chegar logo lá, para passear e conhecer tudo. Tratou de botar já uma coisa na cabeça, _"eu não saio de Veneza sem andar naqueles barquinhos"_ pensou enquanto entrava na cabine.

Viu que tinha dois confortáveis bancos dentro (ao que pareciam mais sofás!), ainda bem, pois talvez precisasse dormir lá mesmo... Afinal, Veneza não é muito perto de Paris. Sentou-se muito bem acomodada de um lado, enquanto Draco sentou-se à sua frente.

- É longa a viagem? – perguntou enquanto abria a bolsa.

- Se é longa? –disse o loiro fazendo uma cara de desdém – Ah... é muito longa. – Completou revirando os olhos.

- Longo quanto? – perguntou enquanto abria o bombom "Serenata de Amor" (N/A: Da "Garoto") – Quanto tempo iremos ficar nesse trem?

- Aff... – o loiro suspirou parecendo irritado - Cerca de 9 longas horas!

A coitada da ruiva até deu uma _"afogadinha"_... mas logo recuperou o fôlego...

- O QUÊ! – Gritou – NOVE HORAS! Ah... Eu não posso acreditar...

- Mas é... Portanto... Tente não me irritar! Ok?

- HEY! Não sou eu quem te irrita, é você que me irrita! – respondeu extremamente furiosa e virou o rosto para ver o pôr-do-sol.

O garoto deu um sorrisinho sarcástico de vitória. "Adoro irritar a Weasley" pensou, enquanto olhava também o sol pela janela. Gina comeu calmamente o chocolate e viu que na embalagem tinha uma faixa amarela escrito um versinho, leu em pensamento: _"As pessoas entram em nossa vida por acaso, mas não é por acaso que elas permanecem."_. Completou ironicamente no pensamento _"Que lindo, não no meu caso..."_.(No chocolate que eu comi veio realmente este versinho... xD)

Chegou uma hora, em que o sol já estava incomodando os lindos olhos cinzas do Malfoy, todo o lado ocupado pelo loiro estava fortemente atingido pelos raios. Fez uma mísera sombra no rosto com uma das mãos. Gina reparou que o sol estava atrapalhando o garoto... _"Será que devo..."_ sem pensar no restante falou:

- Eu não mordo não... – Começou sem olhá-lo – Você pode sentar do lado de cá.

- Não, não precisa. Estou bem aqui – Mesmo não estando, respondeu o loiro.

- Bem, - disse agora fitando profundamente os olhos dele (ou ao menos tentando ver abaixo dos dedos dele) – Mas aqui não esta batendo o sol, você realmente pode sentar do lado de cá.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, levantou-se e sentou ao lado da ruiva. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, nem se deram conta que a noite já havia tomado todo o céu. Já era hora da janta (servida pelo trem, mesmo) então eles foram até o refeitório e comeram sossegados.

Draco voltou para a cabine e jogou-se sentado no banco e fitou a ruiva que ainda estava entrando. Ela fechou atrás de si a porta, e automaticamente (provavelmente sem pensar) sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Nossa! Comi muito! – murmurou Gina alisando a própria barriga – Acho que vou explodir!

- Claro! Vocês Weasleys não tem classe nenhuma! – Provocou olhando pela janela – Ficam aí, se empanturrando de comida, é o que dá!

Com isso a ruiva endireitou-se no seu lugar e retrucou calmamente:

- Não enche Malfoy!

Seria muito difícil estragar o ótimo humor que Gina tinha. Aliás, ela estava quase em Veneza! E o Malfoy teria que se esforçar muito pra estragar esta felicidade. As horas foram passando, passando e passando... O consciente da ruiva parecia que havia se desprendido da mente dela... É, ela havia pegado no sono.

Draco sentiu algo pesando em seu ombro, quando viu a garota que tinha desabado dormindo, sentiu um calor vindo dela. A principio ficou a observando, era estranha a sensação de ter uma ruiva Weasley dormindo tão próximo dele. Não que fosse bom, ou era? Ele já não sabia... Todos esses pensamentos foram afastados por ela ter acordado de sobressalto. Com o rosto vermelho e muito constrangida, ela levantou-se e sentou-se do outro lado. Evitou ao máximo olhar para o loiro, que estava rindo debochando dela.

_"Ah... mas que situação que eu fui me meter!"_ Pensou irônica e brava consigo mesma _"Como fui me deixar 'dormir' no ombro deste boboca"_. Novamente foi tomada pelo sono, mas agora estava acomodada deitada no banco não só ela, mas Draco também (no banco dele).

xXxXx

Draco e Gina acordaram com um alto som de uma sirene. Era o apito que avisava aos passageiros que logo já deveriam descer.

- Ah... – murmurou a garota afundando o rosto nas mãos – ainda é de madrugada!

- São duas da matina! Ainda nem amanheceu!

Os dois levantaram e se arrumaram. Parecia noite ainda quando desembarcaram na famosa Veneza. O encantamento da ruiva teve que acabar, pois Draco já estava lhe irritando, infelizmente o garoto não entendia que...

- NÃO PODEMOS DORMIR NUM HOTEL DE LUXO, MALFOY! – Gritou a garota pela milésima vez. (N/A: tá milésima vez é exagero... rsrs... mas d boa).

- Eu que não vou dormir neste... – e apontou para um Hotel 'simples' – neste... MUQUIFO!

- Malfoy – Começou numa calma forçada – Nós não podemos dormir num hotel de luxo – repetiu pressionando levemente sua têmpora – Por que não temos muito Dinheiro, esqueceu? Alias, quanto custou esta viagem?

- Tá, quanto ao Hotel de Luxo, ok, eu entendo. – Respondeu o loiro fitando Gina – Quanto ao dinheiro já dei um jeito...

- Como assim? – interrompeu a garota parecendo desesperada – Você anda roubando?

Draco rolou os olhos e olhou para Gina com uma cara de 'você-está-louca-não-é?'

- É lógico que não! Eu apenas dei um jeito. Hey... Nós Malfoys não precisamos roubar, tá!!!

- Diga-me logo como e onde conseguiu o dinheiro!

Draco fechou brevemente os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia que ele estava prestes a dar uma grande noticia... Uma novidade que poderia mudar até o curso de um rio... O suspense que ele fazia, estava certamente matando Gina...

- Vamos procurar um Hotel logo. – Disse finalmente.

Gina queria voar no pescoço do loiro e estraçalhar ele! "Maldito, não quer me falar como ele deu 'um jeito quanto' ao dinheiro" pensou tentando manter a calma. Muitos pensamentos vieram à mente da ruiva, mas o principal era o que Draco estaria aprontando...

- Olha Weasley – Draco começou tentando ser suave ao falar – Nós não vamos ficar em um hotel de luxo, como eu quero, e nem num muquifo. Que tal aquele ali – e apontou para um hotel normal e aparentemente aconchegante. – Lá nós conversamos.

Concordando, os dois foram para o Hotel. Pegaram as chaves do apartamento e seguiram até ele. Lá puderam terminar a noite e dormir tranqüilamente até a manhã seguinte que poderiam passear em Veneza!

* * *

N/A: Bom ta aí mais um cap. Desculpem a demora... Mas eh q eu naum tava mto boa pra escrever ultimamente... Certo, o próximo capitulo logo ta aí e eh finalmente em VENEZA... rsrsrrs ... PuTz.. to mto emocionada com os cometarios... fico mto feliz q vcs estão lendo e gostando da minha fic )

- qro mandar um bjin especial pra minha 2 amigas: Karina(misty) e pra Isadora... As duas sempre estão do meu lado me ajudando e me animando pra escrever... Adoro-te meninas!!!!

- E claro bjin pra todos q estão lendo... so naum ponho nome, pra não eskecer de ninguém!! Adoro todos vcs tbm!

**To indo nessa pq amnha eu vo viajar... hahahah !!!! ke beleza!! Xauu! E se vcs naum comentarem bastantão eu NÃO POSTO! ISSO MESMO EU NÃO POSTO!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 – O dom da Persuasão **

Amanheceu num dia bem ensolarado. Gina se sentiu muito bem ao acordar, havia tido uma ótima noite, com ótimos sonhos. Sentando-se na cama, olhou para o lado e viu na outra cama de casal, um garoto que dormia angelicalmente, parecia muito agradável. Enfim, apenas parecia, pois se tratava do desprazível Draco Malfoy.

Tomou banho, pôs um leve vestidinho branco enfeitado com simples flores azuis em tons rosas e desceu para tomar o café da manhã servido pelo hotel. Não demorou muito, e Draco já estava também lá. Gina fitou-o atentamente enquanto ele preparava seu prato, o loiro estava com os cabelos úmidos e vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, que lhe caia muito bem.

Draco notou que Gina o olhava, decidiu seguir até ela. Colocou sua bandeja na mesa que ela estava. A garota continuava a olha-lo fixamente, como se tentasse ler sua mente. Sentou-se e agora foi a vez dele fitá-la profundamente. Quem os olhasse, acharia que, ou estariam 'brincando' ou seriam realmente loucos.

Gina cansou-se da situação e quebrou com o silencio.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada! – respondeu sem comoção.

- Então porque está me olhando?

- Foi você quem começou! – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – Porque **você** está me olhando?

- Ah... – respondeu num tom entediado – Queria saber sua reação.

O loiro olhou-a atentamente, e um pouco confuso, tentou responder:

- Sinceramente, a-acho que... que... você é louca! Garota, você está bem?

- Claro que estou! E eu não sou louca – Faz uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando – bem... é... Sim... sou um pouco louca, mas só um 'poquiquinho' assim – e demonstrou com os dedos uma pouca quantia.

Draco balançou a cabeça negando, começou a tomar café. _"Essa garota tem um parafuso solto!"_ Logo completou _"um não... Vários..."_. Quando terminaram, Gina levantou-se e anunciou:

- Eu vou dar um passeio.

- Não vá se perder! – disse ainda sentado.

- Isso é um desculpa pra eu convidar você pra ir junto?

- Não, não é. E se eu quisesse isso, não usaria essa... artimanha! – respondeu parecendo divertido – Pra te provar, eu estou indo passear – continuou, e levantou-se – e quando eu contar até três, você virá **me** acompanhar!

O loiro saiu andando bem devagar.

- Um.

Gina sentiu uma estranha sensação... o que deixava o garoto tão confiante?

- Dois.

A garota, não ia fazer a vontade dele, não ia, NÃO IA!

- Três...

Essa palavra foi como se tivesse caído uma bomba, contra sua vontade, a ruiva deu um passo à frente. E continuou seguindo o loiro a sua frente, que no momento sorria vitoriosamente. A garota não se conformava que havia caído no jogo de Draco, como ele conseguiu convence-la a fazer isso?! Mais uma vez, ela não sabia se devia odiar ou gostar disso. O jeito que ele a persuadiu era estranho, devia amaldiçoa-lo por ser um paranormal!

Com isso os dois saíram do hotel, rodaram Veneza quase inteira, voltaram ao hotel apenas para almoçar. Enquanto comia, Gina pensava como foi o passeio da manhã. Os dois não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra, a não ser pra comentários como "que lindo!", "olhe aquilo", "impressionante" mas todos feitos por ela, exceto por uma hora apreciando o rio. Logo se lembrou do acontecido:

**Inicio do FlashBack**

_Gina estava encostada no parapeito da ponte e Draco estava ao seu lado. Ambos apreciavam a vista, mas logo Gina reparou numa coisa interessante. Havia alguns esquilinhos brincando à beira d'água, ao ver isso, a garota abriu um enorme sorriso. _

_ - Olhe!! – Disse para Draco apontando os bichinhos – Que bonitinhos! Estão brincando!_

_ - Não estão brincando – Disse sério – Estão apenas tomando banho..._

_ - Lógico que não! – retrucou ela ainda rindo – Estão brincando! _

_ - Ah é? – Draco fez cara mais "amigável" com um sorrisinho – Que te faz crer que estão brincando? _

_ - É só você reparar bem... – respondeu fitando seus olhos - e verá! _

_ Draco sentiu uma leve brisa no rosto quando ouviu as palavras da ruiva. Olhou para os tais 'esquilinhos' e viu que eles pulavam na água, subiam, pulavam de novo, empurravam os outros... Constatou que, realmente estavam brincando. Após um tempo, voltou a olhar a garota que continuava a sorrir alegremente fitando os animaizinhos. Logo todo aquele sorriso morreu, simplesmente do nada, ficando com o rosto rígido e sombrio. Do qual não lhe caia bem. _

_ - O que foi? – Malfoy perguntou tentando não parecer preocupado, afinal não estava... (ou estava?)._

_ - Nada... – Respondeu sem olha-lo._

_ - Como nada? Você estava aí, toda alegre por causa destes esquilinhos, e do nada fica com essa cara de velório... _

_ Gina levantou o olhar até o rosto do loiro, era estranha a sensação de ouvir tais palavras do Malfoy, ou ela era transparente demais ou ele reparava tanto assim... O que custava responder? Mas não ia fazer isso, se o loiro soubesse o motivo dela estar assim era provável de caçoar dela ou usar para lhe encher a paciência. Já estava decidido, não ia falar o real motivo pra ele. _

_ - Já disse que nada – finalmente respondeu._

_ - Eu sei que quer contar, por isso você vai contar! – Jogou as palavras ao ar, seguidas por um sorriso. _

_ - Eu fiquei assim... – "Ah, não... mais uma vez ele me fez fazer as coisas que ele quer..." pensou enquanto falava – porque é estranho estar aqui. Tipo... estar aqui com você, sei lá... Não é nada assim quando eu sonhava, sempre era com – Fez uma pausa – com... o Harry... _

_ - O Potter? – disse caçoando – O que você vê tanto nele? – Sem deixar ela responder, continuou – Ele fede, é magricela, usa óculos e ainda tem uma cicatriz na testa! _

_ A garota ficou pasma, estática, mas afinal, era um pouco verdade e não podia negar. Mas o instinto de defesa, já entrou em ação:_

_ - Pro seu governo, Malfoy – começou calma, mas com um olhar cortante - o Harry é legal, inteligente, resistente, fofo, corajoso e tem mais umas milhões de qualidades... – Concluiu a ruiva, mostrou a língua, deu as costas e saiu andando._

_ "Que criança! Aff... ainda me mostrou a língua!" pensou Draco enquanto ia atrás de Gina, em direção ao hotel._

**Fim do FlashBack**

xXxXx 

Passaram também a tarde juntos. Uma maravilhosa tarde, na opinião de Gina. Seria até perfeita, se ela não estivesse na companhia do Malfoy. Vira e meche, ele já estava reclamando de estar cansado, de querer voltar pro hotel, etc. Ela não sabia se ele agia assim, simplesmente para irritá-la ou se era porque de conhecer lá tão bem, poderia estar enjoado. Tudo levava-a à pensar que era a 1ª hipótese.

Pelo fato dos hotéis em geral não servirem o jantar, tiveram que jantar em um restaurante. Isso não foi nenhum sacrifício para Gina. Era muito maravilhoso e estranho estar em Veneza. Maravilhoso porque Veneza é linda e apaixonante. E estranho, porque ela estava lá com ninguém mais nem menos do que Draco Malfoy.

Jantaram uma típica macarronada italiana. Com direito a doses moderadas de vinho e de velas à mesa. Aquele momento estava tão bom que não fazia sentido, mas ela apenas não queria saber o por quê.

O restaurante ficava em um 'Deck' (N/A: conhecido tbm como: Trapiche). E pelo rio, ficava passando as "gôndolas" enquanto os clientes jantavam apreciando a vista. Após comer, os dois já vinham voltando para o hotel enquanto Gina não tirava os olhos do rio e das gôndolas que passavam.

- Eu quero andar nesses barquinhos. – Disse numa baixa voz – Eu quero andar nesses barquinhos – repetiu num tom manhoso – Eu quero andar nesses barquinhos – pela terceira vez, suplicante.

O loiro, cansado do olhar profundo da garota e das frases repetidas, pegou-a pela mão e puxou atravessando a ponte, em direção ao Grande Canal. Parou à beira do grande concentrado de águas, com a presença de varias gôndolas. Mirou os olhos da ruiva e disse:

- Se eu fizer isso, você nunca mais fala a palavra "barquinhos"? – Perguntou tentando parecer bravo, que não era assim... Verdade.

Gina deu um sorriso de Criança feliz e concordou.

* * *

N/A¹: Finalmente está aí o cap 8! Desculpem-me pela demora, mas é que estava um pouco difícil pra pensar, criar, digitar e pah... O próximo é certo que não demore tanto tempo assim )

N/A²: O próximo capitulo promete!! (rsrs) afinal é o passeio dos dois numa "gôndola". Tem também umas surpresinhas do destino... ;-) hehe

N/A³: Fico mto feliz de estarem lendo minha fic e gostando, NÃO VOU DESISTIR DELA! Apenas peço que continuem comentando pra me animar a escrever! Espero os comentários deste capitulo, ok? Espero tbm q tenham gostado! Bjux e até o próximo Capitulo!!


	9. Capitulo 9

** Capitulo 9 - Certas Decepções **

Ao ver um brilhante sorriso no rosto da pequena Weasley, Draco viu o valor que tem de se agradar alguém. Mesmo sendo uma coisa tão simples, lembrava-se das vezes que tinha que "agradar" a Pansy Parkinson, sempre tinha que comprar brincos, colares e vestidos caros. O dinheiro não era problema, mas isso a fazia tão... Volúvel.

Esperando uma gôndola à beira do canal, tentava ao máximo não cruzar o olhar com o da ruiva. Logo uma singela gôndola parou e um senhor a bordo dela disse em italiano:

- l'accoppiamento gradiscono dare passeggiano?

- Sicuro! – Respondeu Draco.

_"Que raios o senhor perguntou? E o que Malfoy respondeu?" _Indagou a garota em pensamento. Como se Draco tivesse lido seus pensamentos logo se esclareceu, mas assim que os dois já estavam sentados confortavelmente num banco bem macio, ao fundo do barquinho.

- Ele nos perguntou se gostaríamos de dar um passeio. Bom… ele falou especificadamente assim: "O casal gostaria de dar um passeio?".

- O quê??? Casal?? E que raios você respondeu?

- Oras... A verdade!

- Você explicou que não somos um casal em apenas 1 palavra?

- Não, né! – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Apenas respondi: Claro!

Gina cruzou os braços à frente do peito e fez um "bico". Sua mente não atentava ao que seus olhos viam, estava em outra dimensão já... _"Se não me bastasse estar com o Malfoy aqui, ainda tenho que suportar acharem que somos um casal... vê se pode!"_. Viu que Draco e o guia do barco conversavam (para a '**sorte**' dela em_ italiano_). Quando entre os dois fez um silencio, concluindo que a conversa tinha terminado Gina precipitou em saber:

- Que tanto os dois 'amiguinhos' conversavam?

- Apenas onde estamos, exatamente, e pra onde vamos. – respondeu sem olha-la.

- Hunn – exclamou parecendo que havia entendido de primeira um exercício difícil de matemática, mas logo continuou – E onde estamos? E pra onde vamos? – completou fazendo uma 'careta' engraçada.

O loiro deu um sorriso, e esclareceu:

- Estamos no Rio de Palazzo. E a nossa frente esta a conhecida "ponte dei sospiri" em italiano ou "ponte do suspiro".

- Ah é? – interessou-se realmente – e a gente "suspira" quando passa por ela?

- Sim, olhe, estamos quase nela...

Fez-se um momento de silencio, enquanto os dois se encaravam, a gôndola passava por baixo de uma linda ponte inteiramente decorada. Os dois estavam perto, com uma grande 'falta de espaço', Draco sentiu a doce respiração de Gina em seu rosto e a ruiva sentiu o mesmo.

Num mesmo instante, deram um longo e profundo suspiro, tendo começado e terminado juntos. Quando se encontravam exatamente embaixo da ponte, as coisas foram acontecendo, as sensações foram passando e os rostos foram se aproximando. Lábio e lábio estavam prestes a se encontrar... Estavam muito próximos, mas Gina deu-se conta do que ia acontecer e já se afastou, não por que não quisesse, mas porque ao fundo da sua mente estava escutando um alvoroço. Não era apenas mental, estava realmente acontecendo e Draco automaticamente já se separou da aproximação e viu o que ocorria à volta.

Briga! Palavra o que definia a algazarra que acontecia às margens do canal. Havia uns três homens discutindo e mais uns cincos 'se pegando', brigando, xingando e batendo nos outros. Ainda bem que estavam numa considerável distancia, e logo já estavam se afastando à medida que a gôndola prosseguia.

- Por que ponte do Suspiro? – Perguntou Gina tentando não ter uma "nova aproximação".

- Quê? – perguntou confuso – Ah, sim... – Lembrando-se do momento que passavam antes de 'quase' se beijaram – A ponte do Suspiro recebeu esse nome no século 16 ou 17, por causa dos prisioneiros que atravessavam aqui para ir para suas celas da prisão, do outro lado. Viam a vista bonita da lagoa e do console de S.Giorgio. E viam a liberdade pela última vez. Por isso suspiravam...

- Hun – murmurou Gina entendendo a razão. – Que triste. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após escutar o garoto.

Quando o passeio acabou saíram do barco. Draco pagou o gondoleiro e decidiram voltar para o hotel. Gina não se agüentava de felicidade, pela primeira vez tinha andado em uma gôndola e se não bastasse tinha também passado pela famosa Ponte do Suspiro. Já o fato de quase beijar Draco Malfoy... Bom, nisso ela não queria nem pensar!

Para o loiro tinha sido um bom o passeio, era a primeira vez que ele tinha gostado de passear em Veneza, porque pra ele, isso já era _Clichê_. Não gostava de quando iam viajar com sua família para Veneza, era sempre a mesma coisa chata e cansativa. Mas com Gina tinha sido diferente, apenas não entendia por que ele quase a beijou... _"Ou foi ela que quase **me** beijou?"_ Pensou confuso.

Caminhando a beira do canal, vendo outras gôndolas com outros casais passando ao lado, notou uma coisa que conhecia... Um certo alguém que sabia quem era... O garoto não se lembrava exatamente quem era ou da onde conhecia...

- Gina – Chamou e apontou para a pessoa – Aquela não é a...

- Cho! A Cho Chang! – completou sorrindo e parando para olha-la.

- Isso aquela menina da Corvinal! – disse parando também - Olha! – continuou apontando - Ela está passeando numa gôndola, e está acompanhada! – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Desviou de olhar a garota da corvinal e fitou Gina, ela aparentava estar chocada, com raiva, magoada... Até completar com a cara de choro. Por que ela havia ficado assim? Olhou novamente para a Chang, e viu de quem se tratava o acompanhante dela. Era Harry Potter, mas que além de estarem numa gôndola á sos estavam juntos, abraçados, beijando-se apaixonadamente.

Malfoy sentiu um incrível sentimento de desprezo, não estava com ciúmes do Potter por estar com a Chang, mas pelo que ele tinha provocado em Gina. Virou-se para procurar a ruiva a seu lado para tentar "ajudar", não a encontrou mais. Viu que ela corria para o hotel, que já estava próximo.

Esforçou-se em correr atrás dela, gritando o nome da ruiva, mas ela não dava ouvidos. Ela entrou no hotel como um furacão, empurrando tudo, derrubando, chorando e batendo nas coisas. Draco apenas conseguiu alcança-la no quarto, e lá estava ela trancada na suíte. De fora escutava alguns gritos e de coisas caindo, infelizmente o loiro precisava assumir pra si mesmo que estava apavorado com a situação. _"O que a Weasley está fazendo lá dentro??"_ pensou em desespero.

Bateu freneticamente na porta, estava impaciente.

- Weasley, abra essa porta!!

Nada, além dos barulhos dentro do quarto.

- Virgina, abra!

Novamente nada.

- Eu avisei! – meteu a mão no bolso, em procura da varinha – MERDA! – esmurrou a porta, praguejava estar num teste e estar sem mágica.

Vagarosamente a porta foi se abrindo, e revelando o rosto inchado de Gina, mas que ainda escorriam lagrimas. Ela estava com as malas nas mãos.

- Não sabia que "merda" era alguma palavra mágica. – Arriscou Draco como uma piadinha.

Gina não pode evitar revelar um mínimo sorriso. Causando um alívio momentâneo em Draco. Ela olhou-o e passou por ele carregando suas malas, decidida a ir embora. O loiro arrumou as malas, logo já estavam prestes a ir para a estação de Trem, dispostos a partir de Veneza.

xXxXx

Entrando sozinha ainda no vagão, Gina achou um envelope em cima de uma das poltronas. Pegou-o e olhou fora pra ver se alguém que o tinha esquecido havia voltado buscar. Mas como nada ocorreu, abriu e decidiu ler o bilhete:

_ "Os ventos, que às vezes tiram algo que amamos, são os mesmos que trazem algo que aprendemos a amar. Por isso não devemos chorar pelo que nos foi tirado, e sim aprender a amar o que nos foi dado"._

A garota ficou assustada a princípio após ler. Seria algum tipo de brincadeira? Impossível, o Malfoy não estava lá e nem havia estado, e ninguém mais sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tudo à leva a pensar que era pra ela crer que se precisa passar por **CERTAS** decepções. Mas por qual razão ainda não tinha certeza.

- Weasley, nós vamos chegar mais ou menos às 8 horas da manha, ok? – apareceu Draco falando ao entrar no vagão.

A ruiva confirmou ter escutado balançando a cabeça e escondeu discretamente a carta na bolsa. Ela continuava a pensar sobre tudo que aconteceu e mesmo assim seus de olhos escorriam lagrimas de decepção.

Como já era tarde, e ambos estavam cansados, não demoraram a dormir.

* * *

N/A: Ola! Este capitulo não demorou mto pra chegar, que BOM Espero que gostem, tipo que tbm não vejo a hora de ocorrer um bjins (rs) Agradeço de coração aos comentários, fico extremamente contente com eles. Espero que cada vez mais receba comentários xD Este foi o mais maior capitulo até agora, ficou um pouco cansativo e chato, mas eh só pra dar mais "emoção" (rsrs). Agora que Gina e Draco voltam a Paris, realmente romances estarão no ar... (rsrs) O próximo capitulo, tbm não ira demorar, ele não tem titulo, mas já tenho em mente os "acontecimentos" . Quero mto saber o que acharam da "surpresinha do destino" ? O fato do Harry estar com a Cho, e Draco estar um pouco "ameno" (calmo/suave), Calma, tudo tem explicações... pra isso... só o tempo pra dizer .

Espero os comentários!! vio!! Bjus pra todos, e brigado ao pessoal q me da mor apóio pra escrever (Isadora migah.. doro-te) E KaKa minha Beta! Brigado viu, se eu tiver atrapalhando, me fala, vio! Ti doro tbm ;-) . Xau!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 – Let the rain fall down   
**

**(tradução do titulo do capitulo: "Deixe a chuva cair")   
**

Entrando novamente ao apartamento de Paris, viram que o 'Ovelha' (N/A: sabe... o gato... rsrs ;) ) estava bem e tinha comido quase toda a comida que tinham deixado pra ele nos potinhos. Draco pôs nova ração pra ele, que comeu parecendo muito feliz. Enquanto ele cuidava e acariciava o pêlo do Ovelha, Gina estava depressiva jogada na cama do quarto, o loiro resolveu então não importuna-la, assistindo TV na sala com o gato no colo.

E assim passou o dia todo, Malfoy estava um pouco aborrecido com o estado da Weasley, era um pouco difícil entender o por que dela ter ficado assim. Até tentou se colocar no lugar dela, mas de nada adiantou, portanto deixou-a com os sentimentos dela quietos.

Chegando a noite, foi até a cozinha procurar algo pra jantar, mas não achou nada... Chamar ou não a ruiva para jantar fora? Sem mais pensar, bateu na porta do quarto (que estava trancada). Não obteve resposta.

- Virginia? Está bem, aí? – Nada (de novo) – Estou indo jantar, quer ir?

- Não – respondeu a voz abatida da garota – Pode ir, se não se importa quero ficar aqui.

- Está bem, mas você não pode ficar aí mofando, viu!

Foi até a sala, abriu a porta e fechou-a. Mudando de idéia foi até à mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá, e pegou uma lista de telefones. Esforçou-se muito para entender como usar aquele estranho aparelho, com suas tentativas frustradas, acabou desistindo.

Foi até quarto novamente e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a porta destrancada. Lentamente abriu, para não fazer barulho e deu uma 'espiada'. O quarto estava vazio, mas o chuveiro no banheiro estava ligado e a porta estava entreaberta, "ela deve estar um pouco melhor, aliás, já está tomando banho". Pensou enquanto pegava algumas coisas que ele ia usar pra dormir na sala (infelizmente era a vez dele, mas não se importou tanto).

Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulhos e quando já estava na sala, foi atormentado por pensamentos estranhos... "E se ela estava tentando se matar?" Logo voltou novamente ao quarto, encostou-se no batente da porta do banheiro. E olhando dentro do banheiro viu a perfeita silhueta de uma mulher no Box todo embaçado pelo vapor. Gina tinha suaves movimentos e no momento estava lavando seu cabelo. Mesmo já tendo certificado que ela estava bem e agia naturalmente, continuou lá. Sentia-se um jovem garoto com os hormônios à flor da pele.

Pensando que a qualquer momento a garota poderia sair e vê-lo ali, saiu do quarto e do apartamento, decido a ir jantar em algum lugar agradável. Andou poucos quarteirões e achou um "supermarché" (N/A: Supermercado em Francês), lembrando-se que era lá que os trouxas faziam compras.

Entrou e procurou algo "interessante", após um tempo, acabou achando uma Lasanha congelada. Pela embalagem parecia ser deliciosa, voltando o caminho em direção ao caixa, algo lhe chamou a atenção. _Bière_ e mais uma palavra que não reconheceu, pelo fato de Bière a cerveja em francês, a outra palavra poderia ser "Amanteigada". Ficou feliz de achar essa deliciosa bebida em garrafas, e acabou pegando um engradado inteiro. (N/A: Engradado é aquelas caixas de plástico que vem umas 12 garrafas de cervejas).

Pagou e voltou feliz para o apartamento, como um bom bruxo aprecia uma boa cerveja amanteigada, Gina poderia se alegrar um pouco. Chegando, convidou a ruiva para jantar e logo os dois já estavam comendo a lasanha. Mesmo estranhando o gosto da "cerveja" beberam uma garrafa juntos, Draco não passou disso, mas Gina tomou outras duas sozinha. Como se tratava de Cerveja normal (alcoólica) ficou extremamente bêbada.

E logo estava falando coisas sem sentido, dava risada, fazia cara de triste, chorava, voltava a rir... Até que entrou no assunto _Harry Potter_.

- Você viu como os dois estavam felizes... – referindo-se a Harry e Cho – Poderia ser eu a estar naquele lugar, e não aquela corvinalzinha! – exclamou batendo o punho na mesa - Eu amo muito ele – Confessou abaixando a cabeça na mesa e batendo levemente a testa – Eu achava que ele gostava de mim – continuou já chorando – Eu achava que nós íamos ficar juntos.

Draco estava sem ação, era horrível a sensação de ver alguém assim se confessando, ainda por causa do triste ocorrido. Sentiu-se culpado por ter mostrado a garota da Corvinal para ela. Se não tivesse apontado a Cho para Gina, ela não iria ter visto o Potter e por fim não estaria agora neste estado. O garoto não sentiu vontade de rir ou de caçoar da garota, não ficou nem um pouco alegre pelo sofrimento dela.

A ruiva levantou-se, foi até o centro da sala e levantou os braços, exclamando alto um: "Ninguém merece!" Se jogou de frente no sofá. Deitada ocupando as três divisórias, falava umas coisas sem nexo em meios de gemidos de choro... O loiro levantou-se e se ajoelhou em frente ao braço do sofá, onde a garota afundava cada vez mais a cabeça.

- Weasley, não fica assim – falou calmo.

- Você não entende, ele é tudo pra mim. – explicou-se com o rosto afundado na almofada ainda.

A garota só falava assim porque estava bêbada e Draco chegou também a essa conclusão. E, portanto não se lembraria do que ocorreu ou do que ele falasse para ela neste momento. Na real, Draco estava preocupado, sim assumia para si mesmo, que ao menos se preocupava com a Weasley, com a pequena ruivinha Virginia Weasley.

- Meu mundo caiu, desmoronou, se despedaçou... – Continuou a garota levantando o rosto marcado pelo pranto, e fitou os olhos de Draco.

- Então – Começou o loiro, olhando profundamente a ruiva – Vem pro meu mundo, que ainda está inteiro e posso te acolher...

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido, ao fim das palavras de Draco, Gina abraçou-o fortemente e o loiro correspondeu. Mas também ouviu-se um alto trovão, anunciando a chegada da chuva. Não uma simples chuva, mas uma forte e grossa chuva que lavava a terra.

Fitando-se novamente, frente a frente, Gina soluçou, pois estava começando a se acalmar já. Draco precipitou-se e foi à cozinha buscar um copo d'água pra garota. Quando voltou, a ruiva não estava mais lá na sala e a porta do apartamento estava aberta. Largou o copo na mesa e correu para fora, Gina já estava a uma distancia, pois o loiro ainda estava esperando o elevador. (N/A: Não, ele não pensou em usar a escada... rs P).

Certo tempo depois, correndo na chuva, finalmente encontrou Gina. Que estava a "dançar" no meio da praça vazia, encharcada pela chuva. Ele chega perto dela e pede para voltarem para o apartamento.

- Não! Me deixa aqui! – respondeu em alto som - deixe que a chuva caia e que acorde meus sonhos, deixe-a lavar minha sanidade! – completou levantando os braços e girando em torno de si mesma.

- Você tem que voltar! Vai acabar ficando doente assim! – Disse Draco enquanto via-se a forte luz de um raio e em seguida ouvia-se o trovão.

- Porque eu quero sentir o trovão – continuou ignorando as palavras do loiro - eu quero _gritar_! – falando mais alto ainda a ultima palavra - deixe a chuva cair, eu estou me purificando!

- Entendo que a chuva faça-lhe bem, mas você precisa vir. Esqueça essa história do Potter, ele não te merece! – "_Ops!_" Pensou após falar, mas já era tarde...

- Draco Malfoy, você precisa aprender uma lição: O amor é como a chuva, eu não posso impedir que ela caia, e que nos molhe.  
O loiro sentiu as palavras dela caindo em sua cabeça. Não pensou em uma resposta digna, e nem precisou também. O próprio tempo tratou de ensinar também uma lição a ela. No exato momento que Gina havia acabado de falar, a própria chuva (que caia fortemente) parou, como milagre, parou e acalmou-se toda aquela turbulência de água e vento.

- Mas uma hora pára. – não segurou-se em dizer isso para a ruiva – E por fim, após toda a tempestade, poderá ver as estrelas – completou apontando para o céu, que tinha uma linda noite estrelada.

Ao olhar para o céu e ver tão esplendias as estrelas e a lua, ninguém diria que agora pouco havia tido uma chuva, mas o que comprovava o fato, era todas as ruas e todos lugares estarem molhados...

Após todos esses acontecimentos Gina já achava que tinha uma conspiração feita pra separar ela de Harry e uni-la com Draco. Estranho, mas essa idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça enquanto tomava outro banho antes de ir dormir, já que a chuva havia a molhado toda. O mesmo fez Draco, e logo eles já estavam em sono profundo, a garota no quarto e o garoto na sala.

* * *

N/A: Capitulo grande, ficou até que muito melancólico não acham? Mas fiz de propósito P o DraquinhU precisa se tocar da situação dele... rsrs... Desculpem-me se fiz da Gina uma chorona, mas pq ela eh mto sensível, e a bebida ajudou tbm... rsrs... A parte em q ela fala sobre "deixar a chuva cair" (refere-se ao titulo do Capitulo em inglês) foi uma parte retirado da Musica: "Come Clean" da Hilary Duff. Adoro mto a música, e vi q encaixou bem com a ceninha - espero que tenham gostado, e espero os comentários! OK ? se não eu não atualizo! Não mesmo! Sem jeito!!! Agradeço a todos os comentarioos!! Tou mto feliz com eles xD e agradeço tbm a minha beta super fofa q eu adoro: KaKa, brigadão, vioo! super bjux

N/B: migah... mt lindu esse cap... adorei betah ele mas kd u beiju du Drakinhu e da Gina... eles saum meus papy... se eu mereçu vh u beiju neh...??? naum demora a fz u próximo cap... eu kuase chorei nesse... KUASE... naum fik bm vc tah venu um filme d comédia e chorar nehklsjdlksjdlkjsd... kisses...


	11. Capitulo 11

** Capitulo 11 - Porque não? **

Dor de cabeça, muita sede, mal estar e dor no corpo todo. Gina não estava bem nesta manhã, estava de ressaca. Há essa hora, ela amaldiçoava o tanto de cerveja que ela tinha tomado. Mas esse não era o problema, e sim... "O que eu fiz ontem à noite?" Pensou tentando se esforçar pra se lembrar do ocorrido.

O que ela lembrava eram apenas flashes de ocorridos, lembrava-se dela jantando e bebendo, rindo e chorando. Lembrava-se de ter-se jogado no sofá e de ter tomado chuva. De nada mais se lembrava, nem do que havia falado ou escutado.

Lentamente levantou-se e foi tomar um longo banho. Assim que terminou o banho que havia "te lavado a alma" e ajudado a melhorar da ressaca, rumou para a cozinha. Passando pela sala, parou para observar Draco que dormia calmamente no sofá. E logo escutou sua própria voz ecoando na cabeça: _"Meu mundo caiu"_ e em seguida escutou a voz de Draco _"Então vem pro meu"_. Com isso assustou-se, poderia ela estar louca e fantasiando? Não... Tinha certeza que havia escutado aquilo. Decidida a afastar esses pensamentos, foi preparar o café da manhã.

Sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, preparou dois sanduíches de pão com presunto e queijo, e também dois copos de vitaminas.

Assim que pôs ração no pratinho do gato, encostou-se na pia e começou a comer seu lanche. Draco havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, o garoto estava com uma cara um pouco amassada e tinha o cabelo charmosamente bagunçado, o loiro fitou a ruiva que aparentava esta já bem melhor e bem disposta.

- É pra mim? – disse apontando ao sanduíche e a vitamina ao lado da garota.

- Não, é pro Ovelha. – respondeu ironicamente.

- Obrigado – retribuiu sarcasticamente – Vejo que já melhorou bastante – continuou, mas sério.

Gina olhou nos olhos do loiro, e viu ele como se fosse num "flash-back", uma antiga lembrança, o garoto com os cabelos molhados, com a feição preocupada e dizendo "poderá ver as estrelas". Na hora lembrou-se de todo o que aconteceu na chuva, as coisas que cometera e a ação do loiro. Sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha... Ao pé da letra: "não sabia onde enfiar a cara". Resolveu então, esconder e fingir que não havia se lembrado de nada.

Após o café, foram passear no centro da cidade, visitar os pontos turísticos. Draco ficou surpreso por Gina não ter interesse nenhum em visitar lojas e fazer as compras. Não era do feitio dela ficar admirando e gastando com roupas, sapatos, bolsas...

Passando pela beira de uma ponte, Gina alisava com a mão todo o parapeito, observando o rio, enquanto Draco apenas a acompanhava e às vezes a observava. A ponte era grande, tinham ainda uma longa caminhada, e estando sem conversar, a garota já estava começando a se irritar com aquela monotonia. Parou por um momento, fitou atentamente o parapeito e subiu nele. Ficando em pé olhou para o rio, era próximo da ponte (tinha no máximo 1 metro e meio de distancia) e olhou para o loiro, que estava com uma cara assustada.

- Weasley, dessa daí!

- Na-Na-Ni-Na-Não... – respondeu rindo.

- Virginia Weasley, sua louca, dessa já daí! Assim vai acabar caindo. – Repreendeu-a novamente, aproximando do parapeito.

- Vem me buscar – disse andando com os braços abertos tentando se equilibrar – anda, vem... é legal.

- Não isso não é legal. - disse enquanto acompanhava ao lado da ruiva – Anda, dessa já daí.

A ruiva parou repentinamente, e mesmo de costas falou:

- Credo! Até parece meu pai falando... – revirou os olhos, e virou-se para olhar o loiro. – Anda, venha, pare de agir como um velho chato.

Voltou cambaleando até Draco, que estava a fitá-la atentamente. Dobrando os joelhos, abaixou-se e estendeu a mão para o garoto subir como ela no parapeito. Draco apoiou as mãos e subiu sem a ajuda da garota. Gina levantou-se e foi logo andando, deixando o loiro para trás e pensando seriamente: _"Eu devo estar louca mesma"_.

- Satisfeita? – ironizou Draco - Isso não tem graça! Não tem nada de legal nisso. – Disse emburrado.

- Lógico que tem! – Retrucou virando-se para olhá-lo.

- Não! Não tem, isso não tem nada de "emocionante"!

- Ah! Então é emoção q você quer? – Disse misteriosamente...

Andou calmamente até o loiro, olhou a sua volta e viu que não tinha ninguém os olhando, tomou uma ação... Aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando frente a frente, cerca de milímetros de distancia entre os dois.

- Vou te mostrar o que é emoção... – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

No momento, Draco sentiu um arrepio na nuca, muitas coisas passando por sua mente, logo todos os pensamentos foram-se... Sentiu o corpo da garota, ela tinha o abraçado, sim... uma Weasley abraçando um Malfoy. Sentiu-se sendo empurrado... Empurrado? Sim, de fato, o loiro estava sendo empurrado pela Weasley... Gina usou o seu corpo para empurrar o seu corpo e o de Draco para a água.

Enfim foram os dois rio adentro. Mergulharam fundo, e não demorou muito para os dois estarem à superfície novamente. Gina abriu seus olhos e viu que Draco estava bem perto, e olhando para ela. Ele estava com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Definitivamente você é louca! – disse, mas de um jeito calmo e divertido.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. – Respondeu, num tom divertido também.

A única resposta que ela teve foi um sorriso do loiro seguido de um bombardeiro de água, ele estava jogando água na garota que logo virou uma "guerra-aquática". Muitos risos, e muita água rolaram naquele momento.

A ruiva pressionou a cabeça do garoto pro fundo da água, enquanto afundou-o passou por cima dele e foi em direção à margem para sair do rio. Foi quando sentiu duas mãos agarrarem sua cintura e puxarem a garota para trás, enquanto Draco "ultrapassava" ela. Estavam num momento divertido e gostoso, mas fora do rio, tinha gente que não estava nem um pouco contente, eram policiais. E Gina tinha noção do que isso se tratava... _Encrenca._..

- Draco, vem... temos q sair... – Disse a garota puxando a mão do garoto em direção à margem.

- O que? O que esta acontecendo? – O loiro estava sem entender nada. _"Pra que sair, se estava tão... tão... Divertido?" _Pensou confessando que havia gostado. Mesmo sabendo que esse pensamento o faria "se arrepender".

- Encrenca! – respondeu apontando para os policiais na margem do outro lado do rio.

Entendendo, Draco nadou até a margem de mãos dadas com Gina (N/A: ó q lindo... huahua). Saíram do rio e soltaram as mãos, pararam e se olharam, os rostos dos dois diziam a mesma coisa... "somos loucos!". Gina não se conteve e começou a rir e Draco fez o mesmo.

Foram interrompidos por uma sirene de uma moto que vinha em direção a eles. Na moto, o policial não parecia ter acordado de bom humor. Novamente, a ruiva agarrou a mão de Malfoy e começou a correr... Correram e correram até chegar no lindo gramado da torre Eiffel. Gina fitou aquela linda visão da torre, com sua mera estrutura tentando tapar o lindo e gigantesco sol que iluminava o dia, soltou a mão de Draco, sentiu os raios invadindo sua pele e infiltrando no seu corpo... e se jogou na grama... deitada, simplesmente pra tomar sol. (N/A: pra quem não sabe... varias pessoas deitam nas redondezas da torre pra tomar sol, brincar com o cachorro, fazer piquenique, etc...).

- Definitivamente você é louca! – disse Draco num tom natural... sem gozações, nem ironias... – Você não devia ter feito isso!

- Feito o que? – perguntou tapando com a mão os olhos onde o sol estava batendo.

O Malfoy sentou-se ao lado da barriga dela, ficando de frente pra ela.

- Oras! Tudo! – Respondeu parecendo ser a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Você **não** devia ter subido no parapeito da ponte...

- Por que não? – Interrompeu a garota

- Você **não **devia ter "nos" jogado de lá de cima... – continuou ignorando a garota.

- Por que não? – Interrompeu novamente

- Você **não **devia ter corrido daquele jeito da policia...

- Por que não? – Falou mais pausadamente.

- E pior, você **não **devia ter se jogado na grama assim!

- Por que não????

- Oras! Porque não! – Retrucou fazendo Gina lembrar-se do jeito do seu pai.

- Você acha que não está indo a lugar nenhum, quando anda pela rua? Agindo como se não ligasse... – Começou Gina, num tom tão calmo e compreensivo... - Quando a vida poderia ser tão doce, por que você quer ser assim? Como se não houvesse nada novo...  
Você não está enganando ninguém, você não está enganando nem a si mesmo...

Draco parou decididamente a escutar o que a garota falava, sentia como se estivesse recebendo os conselhos de um sábio e experiente homem, que apenas desejava o bem pra ele... Era estranho, porque nunca ninguém havia feito isso por ele...

- Então ande um pouco mais devagar... – continuou delicadamente - E abra os olhos, às vezes é tão difícil ver as coisas boas passando... Pode nunca haver um sinal, nenhum luminoso piscando – demonstrou com as mãos o "piscando", mexendo os dedos - Dizendo que você deve tomar a iniciativa, ou quando é o momento certo...

O garoto estava prestando atenção nela, mas seus pensamentos viajaram no tempo e estava relembrando dos dois "brincando" na água.

- Por que não tirar uma estrela do céu? – Gina tornou a falar. - Por que não abrir as asas e voar? Poderia não custar nada, como poderia custar bastante! Mas, por que não?  
Por que não? Por que você não se arrisca, e assim perder maravilhosas oportunidades da vida.

Draco deitou ao lado de Gina e fitou o céu, as nuvens, os pássaros.. coisa que não costumava fazer.

- Bobeira... – foi a única coisa que disse antes de se perder nos seus pensamentos.

Por dentro o loiro entendeu direitinho o que Gina disse..._ "me arriscar mais..." _pensou... _"Não perder oportunidades, claro... não haverá alguém me dizendo a hora e o momento de agir"_.

* * *

(N/A: Demorou ... mas está aí. Espero q tenham gostado. Gina está "chegando" aonde quer, mesmo sem saber X ... ui ! rsrsrs ... Realmente, o próximo capitulo pretendo naum demorar pra postar... Bom, Bjinhus pra todos akeles q choraram, riem, se emocionam lendo a minha fic e espero q naum deixem d comentar, pq se não, não há ânimo q me faça escrever ... :D

E bjinhus especiais pra minhas amigas : Juu(Sky) e Claudinha ... q me aturam e muito! Bjo especial pra minha Beta, q naum betou esse capitulo (não tive tempo d mandar pra ela), mas mesmo assim... KaKa... sumida! Saudades d vc, hein ... miga!

Bom eh isso aí… Até o próximo capitulo! Bye \o/)

Interessou-se pelo q a Gina disse para o Draco no fim deste capitulo? Então, peguei parte, mudei, reformulei... (etc) da tradução da musika: "Why Not" da Hilary Duff... Eh, notaram q sempre uso musikas dela pra expressar, não eh pra tanto, adoro ela.. as musikas dela são mto boas :D


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 – Chantilly **

O sol já estava se pondo, Gina havia caído no sono, e Draco pensava... apenas isso... a ruiva havia feito uma coisa inédita com ele, fazê-lo pensar em sua própria vida, de uma forma diferente também.

É como se ela estivesse guiando ele para o paraíso... algo mágico..._ "Não seja exagerado!"_ sua voz ecoou em sua mente. Seria mesmo um exagero dizer que a ruiva, apesar de simples, sabia guiar Draco Malfoy para esse lugar novo e aconchegante?? Só o tempo iria poder dizer.

Draco sentou ao lado de Gina que estava ainda adormecida, olhou-a profundamente. Uma pequena e simples ruivinha criando uma tremenda tempestade na mente de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma turbulência, causava uma paz interior nele. Sentimentos, distintos, agora era fato dentro dele, não era raiva e nem desprezo. Disso ele tinha certeza.  
Ficou por um tempo ainda observando-a. O tempo foi passando e Draco não cansava de apreciar o sono profundo de Gina, ela mantinha um sorrisinho maroto no rosto, deduzia-se que estava sonhando... O loiro tornou a deitar-se ao lado dela, ficou bem próximo pra sentir sua doce respiração. Com aquilo a garota abriu lentamente os olhos, estava despertando, o garoto foi mais rápido e imediatamente fechou os olhos. Fingia estar dormindo, seria muito constrangedor se Gina pegasse ele olhando para ela.

O céu azul claro estava já alaranjado, anunciando a chegada da noite... A garota delicadamente encostou a mão no ombro de Draco.

- Drac... digo... Malfoy, acorde – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

No momento o garoto sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. A sensação era boa, gostosa, _sexy_... Abriu os olhos e fitou a ruivinha, ela estava apoiada pelo cotovelo no chão, seus olhos também fitavam Draco, sua boca mostrava ainda o mesmo sorriso maroto.

- Bom dia! Ou devo dizer... Boa noite?

Sim, decerto já era noite, provavelmente umas sete horas.

- Boa noite – Respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Venha, levante!! – Disse a garota pondo-se em pé imediatamente – Que tal irmos comprar algo para jantar? Mas tem que ser algo bom, muito bom...

- Nossa... Como você acorda disposta... – Malfoy pensou alto – Ok, vamos – Levantou-se também.

Os dois saíram em direção ao mercado, onde compraram uma pizza congelada, refrigerante, bolachas (biscoitos), até chegarem à sessão de pães e doces, deliciosos doces por sinal. Gina já foi logo grudando na vitrine, admirando cada doce exposto. Draco esperava pelos pães que havia pedido à atendente, observou a garota "deliciando-se com os olhos" às tortas, bolos, sonhos...

Disfarçadamente perguntou à atendente:

- Qual daqueles é o melhor doce?

- Deixe-me pensar – respondeu a moça, vendo que Draco olhava fixamente a ruiva – É para uma ocasião especial? – continuou, falando baixinho e com um sorriso malicioso – Se eu fosse você, eu não levava nenhum daqueles doces, não que não sejam bons, mas se você apenas levar aquele creme batido de chantilly com cerejas naturais dará uma ótima... Sobremesa.

"Chantilly?" Lembrou-se do que se tratava, era uma coisa muito boa, muito gostosa. Havia comido há uns anos atrás em uma de suas viagens à Paris. Sinceramente tinha considerado uma cobertura para bolos extremamente deliciosa! Era tão bom lembrar-se das coisas boas que já tinha passado, as i _simples_ /i coisas que já havia passado.

- Não, não é pra isso que você esta pensando! – Disse num tom superior – Mas pode ser, adoro Chantilly. – Decidiu-se.

- Ok... Vou preparar. – A moça disse enquanto preparava um potinho com o creme, e num saquinho, colocava várias cerejas (aparentemente deliciosas). – Bem, agora é com você, coloque o chantilly numa bela travessa e as cerejas em cima, que ficará _simples_, mas divino! – aconselhou.

_"Como sou besta!"_ Pensou enquanto colocava as coisas no carrinho._ "Ainda caí na conversa daquela moça."_. Continuou ironicamente: _"Ta pensando o que? Em seduzir a Weasley?"_ e logo completou ao olhar para ela _"Até que não seria má idéia... Trate de tirar isso da cabeça, Draco!!" _censurou-se.

Empurrou o carrinho até a ruiva, e chamou-a para ir embora. Instantaneamente Gina desligou-se das guloseimas. Ela não tinha o costume de pedir as coisas, a não ser a manha que fez quando queria passear de "gôndolas", enquanto ainda estavam em Veneza.

Enquanto iam embora com as sacolas na mão, a garota aparentava estar bem cansada. Afinal, não é todo dia que se pula e _brinca_ num rio em Paris, corre pelas redondezas da Torre Eiffel e ainda dorme todo esticado na grama. O loiro também estava cansado, mas Gina parecia estar muito mais. Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, deixaram todas as sacolas com as compras na cozinha, na bancada, na pia...

- Weasley, pode ir tomar banho primeiro se quiser – disse enquanto guardava algumas compras – Deixe que eu cuido disso.

Era estranho Draco estar sendo "legal", mas mesmo assim Gina não deu tanta atenção. Estava tão cansada, que faria qualquer coisa para tomar um banho, comer e dormir. Atendendo aos pedidos de seu corpo, rumou para o banheiro e lá demorou um bom tempo com o delicioso e refrescante banho.

Ao sair viu que o loiro continuava na cozinha, ele estava ainda um pouco atrapalhado com "onde guardar isso?" e com "pra que serve isso?"... O chantilly que ele havia comprado _discretamente_, já estava na geladeira com as cerejas. E a garota nem sonhava que ele tinha trazido um docinho pra comer de sobremesa.

- Faz tempo que está aí? – perguntou o garoto ao ver que a ruiva estava o observando.

- Você estava aí, tão concentrado... – Respondeu Gina aproximando-se – Não queria atrapalhar. - O loiro entendeu como um 'sim'.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Disse saindo da cozinha.

Gina guardou o resto da comida, pôs a pizza para assar e colocou os talheres na mesa. Estava quase tudo pronto para jantarem, assim que Draco saiu do banho pegou um vinho tinto que estava na geladeira e pos na mesa para beberem acompanhando a pizza.

O jantar estava sendo muito bom, não sabiam se era a pizza que era boa de mais, se era a grande fome que estavam ou se era a companhia um do outro. Estava sendo bom, isso é o que importava. Entre olhares discretos e meras palavras trocadas, o jantar chegou ao fim.

- Espere aqui, tenho uma surpresa – Disse o loiro levantando-se e indo para a cozinha.

Voltou com uma bela travessa de chantilly e cerejas. Gina ficou surpresa, adorava chantilly e também pelo fato de ser uma sobremesa! Draco colocou na mesa, e a ruiva já foi puxando uma cereja e levando à boca. "Huummm, que delicia!" disse em êxtase com os olhos fechados. Com a cara de sapeca a garota fitou os olhos cinzentos de Draco, afundou o dedo indicador no chantilly e passou na bochecha do loiro.

Ele revidou da mesma forma, mas passando o creme na testa da garota e estava rindo... "Hey!" exclamou enquanto punha-se em pé e passava o creme na ponta do nariz de Draco. O garoto pegou mais um pouco de chantilly e levantou-se, enquanto a ruiva saiu correndo pela sala dando muita risada.

Draco a seguiu e agarrou-a quando ela virou-se para olhá-lo. Gina tentando se desvencilhar dele, desequilibrou-se caindo deitada no sofá e puxou junto a si o loiro que ficou por cima dela. O garoto não perdeu a oportunidade de "sujá-la" mais ainda de chantilly, passando também no nariz da garota.

Gina ria tanto que já estava começando a perder a noção do que estava acontecendo. O mesmo dizia-se de Draco, que estava divertindo-se feito uma criança. O riso levemente foi cessando, arrepios na coluna sentia-se enquanto os olhos dos dois se encontravam. A respiração da ruiva já estava acelerando.

A garota com um sorrisinho no rosto passou o dedo levemente na bochecha de Draco para limpar a pele do garoto. Sentido o toque da ruiva, o loiro sentiu uma estranha sensação, uma certa falta de ar no corpo. Sem pensar, o garoto desceu lentamente à cabeça e juntou seus lábios no canto da boca da ruiva... Onde estava com pouco de chantilly, Draco deu um leve e suave beijinho. Afastou-se um pouco, e aguardou a reação de Gina.

A ruiva nem se tocou do que havia acontecido. Estava em um certo ponto, em estado de choque... "Ele me beijou? Um Malfoy beijou uma Weasley? Draco Malfoy me beijou?". Inacreditável, mas sim. Não foi exatamente um beijo, mas Draco Malfoy havia sim tocado os lábios da pequena Weasley. "O que eu acabei de fazer?" o garoto pensou assustado. _"Quer saber... To nem aí!"_. Pensou novamente antes de juntar profundamente seus lábios frios nos quentes e doces de Gina.

Um beijo delicioso, ardente e demorado estava rolando entre o casal que até semanas antes tinha um ódio incrível.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Finalmente atualizei a fic, agora me digam... compensou esperar? Valeu a pena ler este capitulo, onde finalmente os dois se beijam? Nem sei direito se gostaram... espero do fundo do meu coração q sim... aguardo os comentários, viu! Me digam o q acharam

Vlw pessoal... até o próximo capitulo :D Bjinhs

N/B: Nossa... Anne, tah taum lindu u cap... e falanu aki como a sua beta... valeu a pena esperar... foi mt bom esperar vc terminar d escrever... e vc NAUM PD MORRER... ressuscita... se naum...qm vai postah esse cap na F&B...???


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 – E agora?**

Nada em mente apenas o sabor na boca, o cheiro em suas narinas, o calor do corpo sendo passado e recebido. De um momento para o outro, era como se eles não pudessem respirar... como se não pudessem ver nada... nada de um além do outro. Os olhos da garota fitavam os do garoto, ele desviou por um momento, mas voltou a mirar os olhos dela. Não sabiam como agir, beijar novamente? Sair de cima? Abraçar? Dar um tapa na cara? Muitas perguntas, mas nenhuma ação.

Passaram-se alguns minutos constrangedores, logo Draco levantou-se rapidamente. Olhava o chão, a mesa, a TV, tudo menos Gina. A garota levantou-se também e estava desconcertada, sentia como se uma pedra tivesse lhe atingido a cabeça. Movia vagamente os lábios, mas não dizia nada. Nesse momento o que poderia ser dito?

- Isto não esta certo. – Draco disse calmamente olhando para seus pés – Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. – continuou a falar, mas olhando seriamente para Gina.

- Realmente – concordou a garota mesmo sentindo que não queria concordar – Está tarde, acho que você deveria ir dormir.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e assim passou pela ruiva olhando para o outro lado. Draco jogou-se sentando na cama e mergulhou o rosto em suas mãos._ "O que deu em mim" _pensou_ "devo estar ficando louco nesse apartamento"_.

- Não era assim que eu queria. – Gina falou em voz baixa sentada no sofá – Gina Weasley, você não queria nada! – afirmou para si mesma.

Ela não estava enganando ninguém, ela não enganava nem a si mesma. Queria ou não? Seu corpo pedia, mas sua mente negava. Quem ela deveria escutar? Essa duvida perdurou por varias horas da noite. Enquanto não conseguia dormir, pensava no que havia acontecido. Mas enfim conseguiu dormir.

No quarto, já perturbado com o que havia acontecido, Draco lançou o travesseiro na parede.

- Maldita Weasley! – disse descontando sua raiva.

Puxando o outro travesseiro pôs-se finalmente a dormir.

A manhã nasceu como os olhos cinzentos e nublados costumeiros de Draco. Para Gina aquilo não passava de um sonho, ou um pesadelo. Abriu lentamente os olhos, levantou vagamente do sofá, mas permanecendo sentada no mesmo. Olhou a mesa que se encontrava no mesmo estado que na noite anterior...

- Por Merlin! Não foi um sonho! – Falou exasperada.

Pôs-se a arrumar a mesa, lavar a louça para espairecer a cabeça. Aproveitando que ainda era cedo para Draco acordar. O que mais ela precisava era: esquecer o que havia acontecido ontem. _"Como será a reação dele assim que acordar? Ele vai me xingar ou algo do gênero?__"_ Pensou sentindo-se estranha ao querer imaginar a reação do Malfoy. _"_Como se isso me importasse..._"_. Deixou seus pensamentos para ocupar-se em arrumar a sala.

Já era quase meio-dia quando Draco acordou, ele foi tomar um banho assim que levantou. Ao menos abriu a porta do quarto. Gina apenas percebeu que o garoto havia acordado pelo fato do chuveiro estar ligado. Nesse momento seu sangue gelou em suas veias.

- Assim que Draco sair, ele virá pra cozinha... – disse começando a se desesperar, mesmo aparentemente não tendo tanto motivo – então, irá me achar e começarão os insultos... E se eu fosse para a sacada e ficasse lá, talvez assim ele esquecesse da minha existência – passou a mão no cabelo tentando arrumar os fios que caiam em seu rosto.

Enquanto tentava achar uma solução para se esconder – como se o Malfoy fosse matá-la ao encontrá-la – não percebeu, mas o chuveiro desligou e Draco já estava quase entrando na cozinha.

Ao ver o loiro apenas de toalha acabou derrubando os garfos que estava secando para guardar, abaixou-se sem ao menos tirar os olhos do corpo de Draco, seus olhos mostravam uma "ponta" de desespero e admiração. Apesar da situação a Weasley não podia negar _"Que corpo!__"_pensou enquanto tateava o chão para achar os garfos caídos.

- Se você não parar de me olhar, - começou a dizer calmamente o loiro – ou eu vou ficar muito constrangido, ou não vou mais responder pelos meus atos.

Gina rapidamente catou todos os garfos, pois não estava mais a olhar o loiro, com a cabeça bem baixa para esconder seu rosto que estava tão vermelho que aparentava estar em chamas.

- Não seja tola – continuou, mas com um sorriso maroto assim que percebeu que a garota estava vermelha de vergonha – isso foi uma piada. Mas vamos ao que interessa.

A ruiva pôs-se em pé na hora, estava assustada com a ultima frase do loiro, o bom é que não durou muito tempo o susto, pois Draco já começou a explicar o que se passava.

- Vim "nesses trajes" apenas porque algo gravíssimo aconteceu.

_"O que de tão gravíssimo poderia ter acontecido com as roupas dele?"_ a garota pensou irônica.

- Continue... – a ruiva encorajou o garoto.

- Bem, como os trouxas, ou os bruxos de classe mais baixa, fazem para manter suas roupas limpas?

Tentando esconder o riso, Gina entendeu o que o loiro estava passando... As roupas dele não estavam limpas, pelo simples fato de ninguém ou magia nenhuma ter as lavado.

- Oras, eles lavam... – respondeu, como se respondesse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

- _Lavam_ – repetiu Draco – o que você que dizer com "lavam"?

- Simplesmente, que eles pegam a roupas sujas mergulham na água, passam o sabão...

- Isso eu sei – interrompeu Malfoy - quero saber se você esta achando que eu, Draco Malfoy, irei lavar alguma roupa?

- Não necessariamente, você pode contentar-se em usá-las sujas... – terminou a frase com um largo sorriso.

Draco girou impacientemente os olhos, virou-se e saiu da cozinha. Gina apressou-se atrás do garoto.

- Espere – Disse tocando levemente o ombro do loiro – Desculpe-me, acho que é a convivência... – a garota passou à frente, voltou-se brevemente para ele – Ok, eu vou te ajudar. Temos um negocio chamado Maquina de Lavar, está na lavanderia.

- Lavanderia?

- Sim, acho que você ao menos notou a existência deste cômodo, né!

Os dois seguiram em direção do quarto onde tinha jogado num canto um montinho de roupas. Draco apressou-se e pegou as roupas, e Gina indicou com o dedo a direção para onde ele deveria ir. Ao chegarem á lavanderia, que estava ligada à cozinha, Draco pôs as roupas na tal maquina e Gina continuou o processo colocando a maquina pra funcionar. Adicionou o sabão em pó e amaciante.

- Assim que terminar o ciclo de lavagem é só estender.

Depois de almoçarem, Gina estendeu as roupas de Draco, porque ele havia se recusado fazer isto e foi ver TV. A garota estranhou o fato do Malfoy nem ao menos tocar no assunto do beijo da noite anterior, mas assim era melhor. Como sempre, qualquer diálogo entre os dois terminava em insultos, brigas, ironias... A garota resolveu sair, abriu a porta do apartamento e seguiu até o elevador. Sem perceber, enquanto aguardava o elevador, a porta do apartamento abriu vagamente... Ela não havia fechado direito.

O visor dos andares que mostravam onde o elevador estava no momento, indicava que o mesmo estava parado ainda no segundo andar. A porta do apartamento vizinho fazia alguns barulhos e muito curiosa, Gina estava olhando fixamente. Aos poucos a maçaneta foi girando com certa dificuldade, quando finalmente a porta abriu e mostrou um cara cheio de coisas... Uma maleta na mão esquerda, uma grande pasta de couro na mão direita, umas cinco sacolas na mesma mão da pasta, uma maquete sendo equilibrada nas pontas dos dedos da mão direita, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão esquerda tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura.

Definitivamente ele precisava de ajuda.

* * *

N/A: acabou assim, do nada? Nãaao... não sou louca... ta tudo dentro da cabecinha cheia de idéias mirabolantes da autora Então eh isso, já vou indo pois tenhu mais um novo capitulo para escrever... Quero agradecer à todos vcs que esperaram pacientemente (ou naum O.o) esse novo capitulo. Até o próximo... Bjs a todos

N/B: uai Anne...vai acabar o capítulo assim...??? e a curiosidade da gnt...?? pobres leitores...?? ond fik...??? booom...o capítulo ficou lindoo...e eu adorei beta-lo...(depois d um século neh...??) soskposkpsk...enton...ateh mais...

**   
**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 – "Sonho ou Pesadelo?" **

A ruiva apressou-se em ajudar o moço, que era um (N/A:_belo_) loiro alto, com uma rala barba (N/A: _meio desleixada, mas que lhe caia muito bem_.. hehe) e usava óculos de armação quadrada.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo... – Disse a garota girando a chave rapidamente e sem dificuldades, devolveu-as na mão menos ocupada do dono – Quer que eu leve a maquete?

O moço simplesmente sorriu, estava acanhado e assim Gina percebeu que isso era um "Sim, muito obrigado". Cuidadosamente Gina tirou a maquete da mão equilibrada dele e segurou firmemente, andou e parou em frente à porta do elevador.

- Muito obrigado, moça! Ia ser mesmo um pouco difícil fechar meu apartamento, e esperar o elevador sem derrubar o meu projeto no chão.

- Seu projeto?

- Sim, vou apresentá-lo para disputar uma vaga de emprego numa agência de arquitetura, o que você achou?

- Oh! Sim... Muito bela! – o que realmente era verdade, pois se tratava de uma magnífica miniatura de uma estrutura de uma possível escola.

Com a chegada do elevador, o moço apressou-se em abrir a porta, e segurá-la para Gina entrar. No exato momento em que Gina entrava no elevador, Draco apareceu na porta para fechá-la (que ela não havia fechado direito), nenhum dos dois notou a presença do loiro.

- Tinha que ser a Weasley para largar a... – parou de falar ao ver Gina entrando no elevador com _"Um -babaca- qualquer!"_ (na concepção de Draco) – ...porta aberta.

Fechou-a vagarosamente para não fazer barulho, mas ficou perturbado com a cena, sem saber o real por quê. Arqueando fortemente uma de suas sobrancelhas demonstrando um transtorno incomum.

Gina, já dentro do elevador, apreciava cada detalhe da maquete, enquanto o moço olhava-a.

- Desculpe-me – disse ele quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção da ruiva – não me apresentei, meu nome é Landon Murray.

- Ah, prazer – Disse a garota com um belo sorriso – Sou Gina Weasley!

- Você é nova aqui, não é?

- Sou sim, faz uns 15 dias que mudei pra cá. – O que significava pra ela que o teste estava praticamente na metade... Ela só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim...

- Mas... Você é de onde? – Landon interrompeu seus pensamentos

- Inglaterra. Você é daqui mesmo?

- Não também, sou Canadense. Vim pra cá morar com minha irmã e para trabalhar... Aliás, quantos anos você tem?

- 16... E você?

- Ixx... já sou velho – brincou Landon mostrando um aberto sorriso - Tenho 20.

O elevador parou e os dois saíram, seguiram até a rua onde já havia um táxi esperando. Landon colocou sua maleta e suas sacolas no porta-malas e pegou cuidadosamente sua maquete. Com isso ele agradeceu o favor que Gina havia feito e entrou no táxi. Fechou a porta e pouco antes do carro sair, abriu ligeiramente o vidro e colocou a cabeça para fora:

- Hoje á noite, eu e minha irmã iremos aquele _Pub_ (N/A:barzinho, aqueles bonitinhos com musica ao vivo ) – Disse apontando um estabelecimento que ficava na esquina em frente ao prédio - Vamos, será bem legal! De qualquer forma, estaremos lá a partir das 21h30. Tchau.

Com isso o táxi saiu e Gina seguiu seu caminho em direção a uma rua com várias lojas. Andou por volta de uma hora, até parar para sentar num banquinho no centro de uma pracinha. Estava sendo uma tranqüila tarde de sexta-feira, mas estava na hora dela voltar para o apartamento, quem sabe a noite poderia ir ao tal _Pub_.

Retornando ao apartamento, encontrou Draco sentado no sofá olhando fixamente a TV.

- Foi dar um passeio, Weasley? – Perguntou sem olhar a ruiva.

- Uhum – simplesmente afirmou aproximando-se do sofá – Fui sim – reforçou naturalmente.

Olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos, Draco levantou-se e rumou até a ruiva ficando frente-a-frente.

- Que tal irmos a um _Pub_ hoje? – a garota convidou-o, pois não gostaria de ir sozinha, caso não encontrasse seu novo conhecido.

Para ela, que estava alegre com o passeio da tarde, nem ao menos reparou o tom de ironia na pergunta do Malfoy. Com um andar lento, ele veio aproximando-se cada vez mais da garota, o loiro ficou a alguns centímetros de distancia da ruiva. Aí sim, _a ficha da ruiva caiu_. Ela deu um pequeno passo para trás e em sincronia Draco fez o menos, mas para frente, mantendo ainda a mesma distância. Com o sedutor olhar comum de Malfoys, estava fixamente olhando os olhos da ruiva.

Os braços do loiro enlaçaram à cintura desprevenida de Gina, cada músculo da garota contraiu no momento em que sentiu o toque dele. Puxando o corpo da garota pra mais perto de si, Draco arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Sonho ou pesadelo? – disse num sussurro que fez Gina estremecer.

Com isso o loiro beijou ardentemente Gina, e em sincronia perfeita o garoto aprofundava mais o beijo enquanto a garota suavizava o contato com seus doces lábios. Gina queria ficar assim para sempre, estava adorando o jeito que o Malfoy estava "seduzindo-a". Ele não tinha dito nada sobre a noite anterior até o presente momento, mas esse segundo beijo já bastava para ela.

A pergunta que Draco fez, intrigou um pouco a garota, mas logo se tocou do que se tratava. Ela não sabia se aquele primeiro momento ardente da noite anterior tratava-se de um sonho ou de um pesadelo. E assim que o beijo foi acabando e as bocas foram se separando lentamente, mas os batimentos cardíacos de cada um continuava acelerado. Os rostos dos dois ainda estavam bem próximos e olhares fixos.

Era como se tocassem uma linda música aos ouvidos de Gina, ela olhava tão fixamente Malfoy tentando adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Delicadamente o loiro passou os dedos entre os sedosos cabelos da garota. A ruiva tinha nos lábios um sorriso maroto, já Draco um sorrisinho mais puxado para o lado direito.

Turbulência na mente dos dois._ "Por que estou deixando ele me tocar, me beijar e me olhar desta forma? Por Merlin, devo estar ficando louca... Não, o Malfoy está me deixando louca" _pensou Gina. _"O que está dando em mim? Por que estou sentindo vontade de tocar na Weasley... Por que agarro-a e beijo-a?" _pensou Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Realidade... – Disse a ruiva, parecendo sem sentido.

O loiro por um instante parou para pensar do que é q a ruiva estava falando. Até constatar que era a resposta à pergunta dele. Então era isso que a garota pensava, que a situação dos dois não era um sonho, muito menos um pesadelo. Mas sim a realidade, insano, mas a realidade.

xXxXx

Já era umas 7hrs da noite e Gina estava preparando um lanche enquanto Draco estava tomando banho. A garota estava animada, pois iria sair e divertir-se, mas com que roupa iria? Iria beber lá? Draco ia ser legal com ela? E _ela_, ia ser legal com ele?

- Pensando na vida, garota? – Draco disse interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva.

O loiro estava apenas de calça jeans escura com sua camisa em sua mão esquerda, a mão direita estava pegando algumas coisas na geladeira, para fazer um lanche pra ele.

- Por que você me chamou de garota?

- Oras, pra não te chamar sempre de Weasley... – respondeu Draco – Cansa ficar te chamando de Weasley, Weasley, Weass, Weasley, Weasli, Wisslóóu... – continuou, mas dizendo bem rapidamente os vários "Weasleys".

A garota achou até graça do jeito que Malfoy havia tentado pronunciar seu sobrenome, dando algumas variações e sendo engraçado. Assim, a ruiva sorriu para o loiro. Estranho vê-lo dizendo o nome da sua família sem estar seguido por alguma palavra pejorativa.

- Portanto, pode me chamar de Gina... Todos me chamam assim.

- Eu não sou 'todos'.

- Então, chame-me do que quiser – retrucou a ruiva levemente irritada ficando vermelha.

- Calma garota. Isso apenas foi uma observação feita sobre o 'todos'

- Pare de me chamar de garota! Eu tenho nome, ok? – Gina já falava entre dentes.

- Eu sei que tem nome, garota, mas é mais interessante te chamar de garota, entendeu, **garota**?

- Você quer dizer me irritar! Escuta Malfoy, não vou perder meu tempo com você!

- Está bem, garota, não perca seu tempo comigo...

- Você é um perfeito I-D-I-O-T-A. – Soletrou Gina para Draco.

- Gostei do perfeito...

Gina passou esbarrando no ombro do garoto, atravessando a cozinha. O loiro sustentava um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Mas logo saiu atrás da ruiva, ela bateu a porta do quarto enquanto Draco ainda passava pela sala.

- Sabia que é falta de educação bater a porta na cara dos outros! – Gritou ele aproximando mais ainda do quarto, pronto para esmurrar a porta.

A Weasley abriu rapidamente a porta e fitou o loiro:

- É? – disse franzindo a testa, como se estivesse mesmo em duvida – Não perguntei!

E tornou a bater a porta e trancá-la.

N/A: Oie! Demorou, mas chegou, espero que gostem...

N/B: vc fez isso d propósito...? acabar o capítulo assim soh pra me matar d curiosidade?? naum pode... Anne... o capítulo tah perfas (eskece akilo q eu naum entendi...) mal posso esperar pelo capítulo 15... t amu viu moça...


	15. Capitulo 15

_[N/A: nota ANTES do capitulo? Sim... e é **IMPORTANTE**! Realmente, eu sei que passei milhões de anos dizendo que ia atualizar a fic, e NADA... pois bem, aqui está o meu pedido de desculpas... agora, outro assunto, e rápido... HARRY POTTER 7... vc já leu? Sim? Que bom, eu tb... não? Hum... que pena : pois bem, para quem não leu, é de se esperar o fim... MAS, apartir de um capitulo (que eu não sei qual, ainda) vou deixar a fic como UA – universo alternativo- ou seja, Vou EXCLUIR a existência do 7º livro, e todo o final dele. Deixando assim com que a fic tenha um fim do jeito que eu queria... independente do Harry morrer ou não no DH, da Gina virar lésbica, do Draco morrer ou do Neville se declarar apaixonado pelo Rony (¬¬ de nada isso tem de Spoleirs ... hahah.. okay?)_

**Capitulo 15 – Curtindo a noite. **

Lá no quarto Gina estava tacando os travesseiros violentamente na parede, murmurando coisas do tipo: "Idiota... Canalha... Resumindo uma PESTE!". Como também ameaças nada agradáveis. Até que escutou Draco gritando do lado de fora do quarto:

- Por Merlin! Mas que tempestade você faz! Cuidado, se não vai pegar fogo aí no quarto! Esquentadinha!! – o loiro advertiu zombando.

Apesar de Gina estar nos nervos, reconheceu que exagerou um pouquinho... _"Tá certo, eu exagerei bastante"_ reconheceu em pensamento. Mas não seria louca de reconhecer que era realmente uma "esquentadinha". Resolveu sentar-se emburrada na ponta da cama, olhando fixamente para a porta.

Desistiu de ficar nessa situação.

xXxXx

Draco fitou por um breve momento a porta e seguiu para a cozinha. Comeu um lanchinho que ele preparou com muito esforço, praguejando o quanto ele odiava estar sem magia, sem empregados, num mundo trouxa, num apartamento minúsculo, até parar para pensar: _"Não sei porque, mas não estou sentindo tanta raiva agora, pensando nesse apartamento..."_.

Por volta das 9hrs da noite, notou que a ruiva não saia do quarto... _"Será que ela morreu lá dentro?" _pensou com sarcasmo. Levantou-se do sofá de onde passou bastante tempo vendo TV e dirigiu-se a porta do quarto, que continuava do mesmo jeito... fechada e trancada. Encostou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a sem fazer barulho... estava realmente trancada.

Sentiu vontade de socar a porta até derrubá-la, surpreendeu-se quando em perfeita calma deu duas leves batidinhas. Não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

- Por acaso vou ter que arrombar essa porta pra ver o que a Senhorita Esquentadinha está fazendo aí? – falou em uma excessiva calma.

Ao terminar a frase, a porta abriu instantaneamente.

- Não, não vai precisar – Disse Gina ao abrir a porta. – Aqui está a Srta. Esquentadinha.

A ruiva apareceu na porta pronta para sair... Vestindo uma calça jeans colada no corpo e uma blusa preta com uma segunda blusa transparente por cima. A blusa era decotada e valorizava bem o tórax da garota, mas não a deixava vulgar. Não se podia negar, a ruiva estava muito bela, o contorno de seus olhos estava destacado por um lápis preto, deixando-os mais afinados e femininos.

- Você não vai assim, vai? – perguntou a garota fitando Draco dos pés à cabeça. (que por sinal, ele continuava sem camisa.)

- Sei que você não quer que eu vá assim pra não atrair tanto a atenção das garotas, não é?

Gina apenas revirou os olhos, passou por ele e seguiu em direção à porta. O Malfoy acelerou um pouco pegando a camisa em cima do sofá, escovou os dentes e saiu do apartamento, onde a ruiva já estava esperando o elevador.

Minutos mais tarde os dois já estavam no _pub_ sentados numa das mesinhas, um olhando pra cara do outro, escutando um cara cabeludo mais à frente tocando violão, para ganhar uma 'graninha' com o _cover artístico_. Logo o tal novo amigo de Gina chegou, Landon cumprimentou Draco e deu um abraço na ruiva... "_Um abraço cheio de outras intenções_" pensou o loiro.

O garçom trouxe uma rodada de cerveja para os três, enquanto a garota conversava com Landon e bebia, desejava que ninguém descobrisse ou reparasse que ela não tinha ainda sua "maioridade" de idade. Logo uma moça morena chegou, era alta, corpo torneado, seios firmes e exuberantes, com quadris definidos e um rosto simétrico. O Malfoy considerou uma perfeita... "_PIRANHA_", a ruiva completou o pensamento de Draco.

- Sente-se Penny. – Disse Landon para a "_Srta. Eu-sou-linda-e-perfeita-e-sei-disso_"pensou Gina.

A morena sentou-se ao lado de Draco e de Landon.

- Esta é Pennelope Murray, minha irmã.

- Prazer Pennelope, sou Draco Malfoy – Disse o loiro estendendo à mão para a morena.

- Prazer, pode-me chamar de Penny. – respondeu com um belo sorriso – E você é... – dirigiu-se à Gina.

- Virginia Weasley. Mas pode me chamar de Gina.

Penny sorriu, levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao bar pedir um Whisky. Ao voltar, notou que Gina e seu irmão estavam num ótimo papo.

- E você e a ruiva, são namorados? – a morena perguntou para Draco tomando um gole do seu Whisky.

- Nã-não... – engasgou um pouco Draco – Claro que não... Somos... apenas... – pensou em dizer "amigos", mas isso eles não eram... – Er... dividimos um apartamento... sabe... faculdade... sai mais barato – inventou.

Essa foi à única coisa que o loiro conseguiu responder para evitar perguntas que levassem à respostas que revelassem que eles eram bruxos. A morena apenas sorriu talvez o que ele inventou tenha realmente causado a sensação do que ele dizia era verdade. Com mais um gole ela acabou com o Whisky de seu copo.

- Que tal irmos dançar, e deixar os pombinhos conversando? – disse Penny convidando o loiro para dançar, que aceitou na hora ao ver a animação de Gina conversando com Landon.

- Seus cabelos são lindos – disse Landon para Gina – o tom avermelhado deles é fascinante, parecem ondas banhadas de fogo... como se tivesse até um brilho próprio.

- Que bom se todos achassem isso – respondeu ela docemente, lembrando-se de como ela e sua família eram zombados por ter essa cor de cabelo.

- O que? Há quem não goste do seu cabelo?

A garota não respondeu.

- Com certeza é pura inveja... uma cor exclusiva para uma pessoa exclusiva.

Ela sorriu mais ainda. Estava encantada por alguém a elogiar assim, ainda mais falando de uma coisa que normalmente não é muito bem vista.

- Espere aqui. – disse ele levantando-se – vou buscar uma bebida para nós. Você toma Whisky? Vodka? Conhaque?

- Ahn... pode ser um Whisky mesmo.

Landon seguiu ao bar, enquanto Gina "assistia" à Draco dançar com Pennelope, a morena exibia suas curvas balançando e se esfregando daquele jeito. Ficou ali observando e detestando aquela cena. Estava tão absorta de seus pensamentos que nem notou Landon voltar com duas bebidas, fitou mais uma vez os dois no meio da pista. Pegou a bebida e brindou com Landon, mas percebeu que o Malfoy vinha andando rapidamente até eles, e logo atrás dele vinha Penny que parecia segui-lo sem saber o que ele estava fazendo.

A garota desviou o olhar e separou seu copo, ao mesmo tempo que Landon, para finalizar o brinde, no momento, o loiro sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e puxou lentamente o copo da mão de Gina, a garota fixou seus olhos nos olhos cinzentos do garoto. Com a outra mão livre, Draco puxou a nuca da ruiva para frente ao encontro de sua face... E beijou os lábios dela, de uma forma quente e profunda.

Gina sentiu como se seu corpo todo tivesse tremido, arrepiada abraçou o loiro. Draco despejou a bebida do copo no chão e derrubou o copo, que espatifou e quebrou em vários pedaços.

[N/A: está lá em cima :D se não leu, volte lá em cima e leia :o .. hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Comentem !! Bjos!


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 – Motivos**

Gina não entedia, enquanto beijava Draco, via novamente a cena em seus pensamentos, Draco puxando sua mão... tirando o copo dela... e... a beijando... BEIJANDO? Sim... ele a puxara e beijara ela. Simplesmente assim, sem motivos...

Ao se separarem, de relance, a ruiva viu Landon e Pennelope se fitarem eles tinham olhares assustados, e não era definitivamente, por causa do beijo dos bruxos. Gina sentiu seu sangue correndo em suas veias, sem aparentes motivos, sentiu-se em pânico...

- SÃO ELES MESMO! CHAMEM A POLICIA! – alguém gritou na multidão dentro do bar.

Gina sentiu sendo puxada para frente e sendo abraçada por Draco, não era um abraço de carinho... e sim desesperado. Landon levantou correndo junto com Pennelope, jogando a mesa e tudo que havia nela em cima de onde estava a ruiva segundos antes. Os dois estavam correndo em direção à porta, mas foram barrados por outras pessoas no bar, Landon sacou uma arma e apontou para cima e atirou.

Com o susto, Gina se jogou em cima de Draco e os dois foram pro chão. O loiro rolou, deixando ela por baixo na tentativa de proteger. As pessoas que tentavam impedir que os Murray saíssem agacharam-se no momento do tiro, facilitando assim, a passagem deles.

Mas fora do bar, foram surpreendidos pela policia que acabara de chegar. Foram prendidos, e Gina e Draco caminharam para fora junto às pessoas que assistiam tudo.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Gina para um policial.

- São Antony e Brenda Newton. Dois desgraçados, ladrões, assassinos, terríveis... Cometiam crimes hediondos aqui, nas Américas... até no Japão! Enfim foram localizados.

O policial saiu, e a ruiva olhou para Draco, procurando respostas.

- Crimes hediondos? Por Merlin! Que perigo... – Disse ela para ele.

- Sim – respondeu uma jovem ao lado deles – Esses dois são muito perigosos mesmos, eles arquitetavam tudo... eram bastantes espertos, normalmente eles seqüestravam pessoas e pediam em troca recompensas absurdas... se a família que não pagasse, eles matavam e vendiam seus órgãos para o mercado negro.

A Grifinória ficou assustada, perdeu-se em seus pensamentos enquanto a outra garota continuava contando casos horríveis que os Murray... ou Newtons havia cometido... no perigo que haviam passado, pensou em sua mãe... e agradeceu por o sonserino estar lá... era um sonserino... mas era reconfortante ter alguém conhecido por perto.

Nem sentiu o tempo passando, apenas viu que aos poucos as pessoas iam embora e outras voltavam para o bar. Draco puxou sua mão e conduziu a garota em seu caminho para o apartamento.

Chegando ao apartamento, Gina sentou-se no sofá estava sentindo-se estranha, estava agitada com tudo, não cansada. Ao entrar, Draco foi direto à cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa na mão e dois copos.

- É cedo ainda – disse olhando o relógio – 22hrs... E pelo visto não está com sono, e nem eu. Tem uma garrafa de conhaque aqui, servida?

O loiro encheu os dois copos, e deu um para a garota. Ela experimentou levemente a bebida, era forte, quente, deixava sua língua dormente... era como um beijo, do tipo de Draco, doce mas forte o suficiente para tirar o fôlego. Gostou, e tomou um gole completo. Desceu quase "queimando" sua garganta, fechou os olhos e curtiu o gosto na sua língua... Abriu os olhos e tomou outros dois, ou três... ou até mesmo, quatro goles seguidos.

Parou por um momento, e olhou Draco que estava à sua frente sentado na mesinha de centro. Ela estava quase finalizando seu copo, enquanto ele estava na metade. Virou o copo, tomou o que tinha ainda, e estendeu para que ele enchesse mais.

O sonserino levantou a garrafa, mas antes de por advertiu a garota:

- Vai com calma! Está parecendo uma alcoólatra!

- Claro que não, gostei da bebida... quero mais, oras – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ahn... tudo bem – colocou na copo mais um pouco – mas cuidado, essa bebida pode te deixar bêbada logo, é bem mais forte que cerveja.

Gina apenas assentiu, não estava nem aí de ficar bêbada, talves estivesse agindo como uma criança, talvez estivesse internamente abalada com o acontecimento no bar... não sabia a razão... mas queria apenas relaxar.

Já estavam no quinto copo e a garrafa estava na metade. A grifinória ria, ria muito, contava algumas coisas que tinha passado já em Hogwarts, contou algumas piadinhas e falou outras coisas sem nexo.

O loiro também ria, mas falava pouco de si mesmo, parecia que ele estava gostando de escutar as historias e as tonteiras de Gina. Conversaram e riram até o conhaque acabar completamente. Com isso, a garota, cambaleando levantou e foi em direção ao quarto.

- Ah acabou, que pena... vou dormir... já está tarde – disse, o relógio marcava: 1hr da manhã.

- Espera... acho que tem mais lá, - foi para a cozinha – Siiim! – disse com a voz já alterada pelo teor alcoólico.

Mas a ruiva já estava no quarto, ele entrou e ela estava puxando bem desajeita as cobertas, sentou-se na cama encostada na parede e o loiro sentou ao seu lado, do outro lado da cama. Abriu a garrafa e tomou no gargalo. E estendeu para a garota.

- Lembrei-me de mais uma! – disse ele, a garota bebeu e esperou para escutar – Nossa... eu tinha uns 5 anos, acho, estava começando a aprender a ler... coitado de mim... há há há... Minha mãe me deu uma vassoura nova brinquedo e no cabo tinha gravado as letras e eu, pra prova-la que já sabia ler, comecei: "Mããe... olha, já sei ler... N – I - N – B – U – S... B – A – B – Y ... Viuuu! Ta escrito: 'VASSOURA'... há há há... "

Gina riia... riiiiia...

- Claro... Lia muiiiito bem... há há há... – disse a garota em meio aos risos

- Gina... – começou Draco – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ela virou mais um generoso gole, esperando Draco falar.

- Quero te contar porque te beijei no bar hoje.

Falou e puxou a garrafa e tomou mais.

[N/A Capitulo supresa... dois de uma vez... sim... espero que gostem... comentem... sou movida a comentarios :D Bjooss!! estava com saudades de todos!!


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17 – A real**

Gina ficou imóvel, digeriu o que o loiro havia acabado de falar, e isso demorou um pouco... Estava quase bêbada, sim sabia que não estava mais tão lúcida... Mas mesmo assim raciocinou com a frase de Draco. _"Quero te contar porque te beijei no bar hoje."_A voz do loiro ecoou em sua cabeça que já estava atordoada.

- Por que... – disse ela finalmente -...por que... por que você me beijou... Então, tinha outro motivo pra isso?

- Tinha.

Gina aguardou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer... se é mesmo que tinha algo para se dizer. Não sabia se o que ele iria dizer era bom ou ruim, mas ela estava com o pressentimento de que a última coisa que ele diria é que gostava dela ou coisa do gênero.

O loiro deu mais um generoso gole da bebida, e passou a garrafa pra a garota. Aquele suspense estava corroendo suas entranhas, Gina não agüentava mais, resolveu dar um incentivo para o sonserino falar:

- Então... É nessa hora que você me conta...

- Er... – Começou o loiro – Então... Sabe quando estava dançando com Pennelope na pista de dança? E que Landon foi ao bar buscar bebidas e você continuou na mesa sozinha?

- Sim... claro. – respondeu sentindo um arrepio.

- Aí Landon voltou com os copos de Whisky, mas enquanto ele ainda estava no bar fiquei observando-o.

- Ahh... Jura? – disse a garota em tom irônico – achei que você estava muito mais entretido com aquela piranha, do que ficar observando os passos do Landon.

Draco arqueou sua sobrancelha direita, e Gina sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e começando a queimar. Assim que o sonserino esboçou um sorriso debochado do rosto, a garota falou pra tentar amenizar a situação constrangedora:

- Mas isso não vem ao caso, continue...

- Certo. – continuou o loiro – Bem, como eu dizia, eu estava observando Landon e notei que ele tinha colocado alguma coisa em um dos copos, um pó que efervesceu. Esse copo ele pegou com a mão direita, e que por coincidência – ironizou – entregou a você. Ou seja, ele colocou alguma coisa na sua bebida. Boa coisa não era, claro.

- Tá! E o que isso tem a ver com o "porque de você ter me beijado".

Draco revirou os olhos e fitou a garota.

- Há alguns dias atrás, eu estava vendo aquela caixa preta lá na sala...

- Televisão, Draco – interrompeu-o.

-... e estava passando o caso de dois foragidos, que seqüestravam pessoas, matavam, vendiam os corpos, ou extorquiam dinheiro. Na matéria contava como os dois agiam: que conheciam a vítima, lhes passava confiança, sabotavam a bebida da pessoa usando drogas e seqüestravam o individuo. Só depois de um tempo, lá no bar que reconheci que eram eles: os Murray, ou melhor, os Newtons.

A ruiva abriu a boca em espanto, sentiu novamente uma sensação estranha, tinha sido enganada... ainda mais, enganada por um panaca com "belas palavras".

- Tentei agir normalmente perto deles no bar, não sabia do que eles eram capazes, e estava sem uma varinha. Se eles suspeitassem que eu sabia quem eles eram, vai saber o que aconteceria...

Escutando ainda com atenção, Gina começou a encaixar a história, aguardando apenas a confirmação e a conclusão de Draco.

-...eles estavam armados. Tinha que ter algum motivo pra tirar sua bebida, não levantando suspeitas... Era apenas nós contra eles. E havia uma grande desvantagem nisso, concorda?

A ruiva ficou em silêncio, e o loiro também... Nenhum dos dois sabiam se deveriam dizer alguma coisa a mais... Se ao menos precisava ser dito algo. Gina continuou absorta em seus pensamentos, digerindo todos aqueles acontecimentos, pensando no quão tola ela tinha sido... "_Primeiro: quase fui seqüestrada, torturada, morta.. ou sabe-se lá o que... Segundo: Eu quase levei Drac-ops-Malfoy junto nessa, ele pode não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas ele não merece isso, não agora... Terceiro: Ele me beijou, e eu esperando por outros motivos, mas pelo menos ele não me odeia... ele me salvou. _A grifinória foi atingida por uma onda de remorso... Se ela não tivesse se rendido aos "encantos" de Landon talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido... "_Talvez eu nem tivesse sido beijada por Draco"_ Pensou a garota mordendo o lábio inferior, e depois sorriu, um sorriso tímido e pequeno, mas sorriu.

- O que você está pensando? – o garoto notou o sorriso.

- Na-nada – respondeu corando.

- Depois de tudo você ainda sorri, você é estranha, você REALMENTE é estranha. – Falou enrolado, e finalizou com mais um gole de conhaque.

- Bem... – começou pegando a garrafa e tomando um gole – apesar de tudo, de todos os problemas que eu meti nós dois, tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

A ruiva tomou mais um gole, um exagerado gole que fez com que escorresse um pouco da bebida pelo canto da boca. Sentindo a cabeça rodar, passou o dorso da mão no canto da boca para limpar.

- Você deveria ir com calma, eu acho que você já bebeu demais. Tá até "babando" – Advertiu o loiro com um sorriso irônico.

- Obrigada por hoje. - Finalmente disse

O sonserino fitou a garota, e deu um sorriso de vitória.

- Por ter salvado sua vida?

- É...

- Ah... É... então, você está me devendo uma!

Draco puxou as cobertas por cima de si, e ajeitou-se deitado na cama, preparando-se para dormir.

- Hey! – gritou a garota – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

O loiro, que já estava com os olhos fechados, abriu um deles e olhou para Gina.

- Vou dormir, oras. Não está vendo?

- Nem pense nisso. Você não vai dormir...

- E você quer que eu faça o que? – Draco interrompeu a garota com um sorriso malicioso.

-... aqui – completou a garota, já preparando-se para empurrar o garoto para fora da cama. – Hoje a cama é minha, CAI FORA!

- Eu te disse que estava me devendo uma... os incomodados que dêem o fora! – disse o sonserino rindo da situação.

A garota, aproveitando que Draco estava em um espaço menor da cama, deitou-se toda esticada na cama, com os braços abertos para ocupar o máximo de espaço. Detalhe, um dos braços jogados em cima do pescoço do loiro.

O sonserino fez o mesmo, jogou seu braço por cima do pescoço da garota. Com os olhos fervendo de irritação, Gina lançou sua perna por cima da dele, o garoto retribuiu jogando a sua outra perna por cima da dela. Não sentindo-se vencida, a garota jogou a sua outra perna, que estava livre, por cima do "nó de pernas" que havia formado.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Gina recolheu seu corpo, dando um grito histérico. O loiro começou a rir... "_só essa garota pra me fazer rir desse jeito"_ Pensou o sonserino. Gina puxou o travesseiro de baixou de sua cabeça e começou a tacar em Draco. Ele fez o mesmo com seu travesseiro, logo ela não estava com raiva... A garota não sabia se é porque estavam bêbados, mas logo já estavam falando bobagens de novo, contando piadas, acontecimentos em meio a tacadas de travesseiros.

*** xXxXx

Corpo dolorido, enjôo, dor de cabeça, garganta seca e fome... Sim, era ressaca. Definitivamente, Gina não gostava disso... Tentou pensar onde estava, mas não se lembrava, tentou abrir os olhos mas não funcionou, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais.

Sentiu que não estava sozinha, sentiu o calor de outro corpo... e estranhamente, ela estava quase deitada em cima dessa outra pessoa, sua mão estava por cima desse tórax e sua cabeça estava aconchegada provavelmente em cima do braço desse outro alguém.

Tentou novamente abrir seus olhos, funcionou, mas a claridade ofuscou sua visão... era de manhã... Lentamente, seus olhos acostumaram com a luz e observou a outra pessoa, era Draco Malfoy... Sim... Draco Malfoy. Olhou em volta, estava num quarto, deitada numa cama, detalhe... com Draco Malfoy.

A garota desvencilhou-se dele e afastou-se o mais rápido de pode, deu um grito histérico e chegou a cair da cama.

- Ai – Meu – Deus! – disse assim que atingiu o chão – Eu dormi com Draco Malfoy.

Com o "escândalo" da garota, Draco acordou levantou-se um pouco, apoiou-se no cotovelo e olhou para Gina que estava caída no chão ao lado da cama. Ele estava com o cabelo bagunçado e com uma cara de sono natural de quem acaba de acordar. Para ela, ele continuava lindo... como sempre.

[N/A: Presente de Natal atrasado ; ) o cap. 18 já está a caminho, por favor, não me odeiem... ^^

PS: pretendo postar logo o capitulo 18, portanto, não fiquem com medo de começar a ler e não ter continuação, eu NÃO desisti da fic :) ]

**[N/B: Anne amora do meu heart... q capítulo maravilhosoooo...pouquíssimos erros... mas o q tinha d errado foi corrigido, eu acho... peoploes...qlqr reclamação d erros ortográficos, podem me acusar, jogar pedras, menos "avadas" viu? Ainda quero terminar d ler a fic... ;D~**

**Bjumeliga/**

**Misty W. Malfoy]**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18 – O que aconteceu comigo? **

- Eah, dormimos. – Falou o garoto com a voz embolada.  
- Como assim? – Gina estava abismada.  
Draco rastejou até o outro lado da cama, e ficou mais próximo da garota. Ele abriu um largo sorriso, mas a grifinória não conseguiu decifrar o sorriso... se era irônico, de felicidade, de malícia...  
- Simplesmente assim... dormimos – ele rolou os olhos – Eu e você... nessa cama. – Gina começou a ficar quase roxa, seu coração acelerou quando o loiro começou a rir. Uma risada escandalosa, a garota podia jurar que o loiro estava quase chorando de rir. Ele levantou o braço, fechou a mão em punhos e deu uma leve batidinha com a mão no topo da cabeça de Gina.  
- Idiota. Acorda.  
- Eu estou acordada! – gritou a garota  
- Eu disse que dormimos... e foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu... dormimos, simplesmente dormimos... Em que mundo você vive?  
A garota arfou, não sabia se sentia raiva de si mesma, se sentia aliviada, se sentia revoltada, apenas levantou-se do chão.  
- Eu não devia ter te contado... Deveria ter curtido mais da sua ingenuidade. – Draco continuou a rir – Viu, não sou tão mal quanto você pensa. – finalizou esboçando uma "auréola de anjo" no topo da própria cabeça.  
- Você é desprezível, isso sim!  
A garota largou Draco rindo sozinho no quarto e foi tomar banho. Ele foi até a cozinha (ainda rindo sozinho) e preparou um lanche com pão, presunto e queijo. Pegou a caixa de leite e colocou numa vasilha para o "Ovelha".  
Enquanto sentia a água quente do chuveiro em seu rosto, Gina pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo, era como uma retrospectiva em sua mente. Desde o dia que descobriu que teria que passar 30 dias com Draco Malfoy, lembrou-se das brigas, dos xingamentos, dos momentos engraçados, lembrou-se do primeiro dia que Draco beijou-a, com isso ela sentiu que seus lábios estavam esboçando um sorriso... Não escondeu o sorriso e nem se repreendeu, toda aquela situação era estranha demais... fugia da realidade. O que era tudo aquilo? Que sentimentos eram todos aqueles? A pessoa que ela mais odiava na vida, não era tão odiosa assim. Mesmo com raiva do jeito como ele a tratava às vezes, dos sorrisos irônicos que ele lançava a ela, das brincadeiras e do jeito que ele seduzia ela... nada podia mudar a atração que sentia por ele. Parecia que apesar do que acontecia, a raiva desaparecia... dissipava... como a neblina da madrugada que, com a chegada do sol no amanhecer, some.  
_"A cada dia que passa sinto que estou perdendo a minha sanidade"_. Pensou, e no interior sabia que isso não era bom, não era lícito... Era perigoso. E não era só isso... ela podia até assumir para si mesma que talvez gostasse dele, mas o que importa? Ela sabia perfeitamente que não existe luz nas trevas. Ou ele apagaria sua luz e carregaria ela para as trevas, ou ela iluminaria a vida dele _"Definitivamente isso está fora de questão"_. Terminou seu banho inundada de dúvidas e sentindo-se outra pessoa, procurando a grifinória que existe dentro de si mesma. Buscando se havia ainda o sentimento por Harry Potter, sim... ainda estava lá, mas não da mesma forma. Não sabia o que isso significava, mas isso perturbava sua mente.  
Vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha, Draco já havia terminado seu café. Assim que ela entrou, o garoto saiu da cozinha. Ela preparou seu café da manhã, comeu e fez um chá para tomar enquanto assistia televisão.  
Minutos depois viu que Draco já havia acabado seu banho e que estava indo em direção à porta para sair.  
- Vai sair? – perguntou.  
- Vou.  
- Posso ir junto? – arriscou, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Não. – respondeu enquanto abria a porta  
Gina sentiu seu rosto queimar. _"Que vergonha, não acredito que ele disse isso! Não acredito que eu pedi aquilo!!"_.  
- Trago uns doces quando voltar. – falou ele de costas para ela, tentando parecer indiferente.  
- Não se preocupe – disse a ruiva soltando um sorriso sarcástico – Não precisa voltar.  
- Você já está convivendo demais comigo – foi o que ele disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
Ela mostrou a língua com raiva, mas foi em vão, ele já havia saído. A ruiva estava sentindo novamente dor de cabeça, levantou e tomou um remédio. Alguns minutos depois, já estava adormecida no sofá.

***

Horas depois, Gina acordou, o relógio marcava 15hrs. Realmente, o remédio fez um efeito bem mais forte do que o esperado. Levantou-se e preparou algo para comer, estranhou o fato de Draco não ter voltado ainda. Mas ela não tentaria entender, ele nunca faz o que é de se esperar.  
Após comer, a grifinória voltou para a sala e ficou assistindo TV, estava passando um filme de seu interesse. Algumas horas depois o filme chegou ao fim, Gina fitou a porta esperando em vão que ela abrisse. Bufou de raiva com seu pensamento, levantou e foi à cozinha fazer um bolo, ela sentia a necessidade de ocupar sua mente.  
Enquanto separava os ingredientes, começou a fantasia cenas de romance com Draco, dele chegando em casa, deles indo ao cinema... deles comemorando a vitória da Grifinória na copa de Quadribol. _"Grifinória?"_. A ruiva deu-se conta, que todas essas cenas imaginadas, sempre tinham outro "papel principal", sempre eram ocupadas por Harry Potter, e não por Draco Malfoy... A garota levantou a cabeça, fitou o teto e respirou pesadamente _"O que está acontecendo comigo? O que aconteceu com meu amor por Harry, pensar nele deveria me deixar animada, deveria aumentar o nível da minha adrenalina... pensar naqueles olhos verdes aumentava os batimentos do meu coração.. mas agora? Nada."_. A garota voltou ao que fazer, continuou preparando o bolo. Enquanto colocava a assadeira no forno, foi surpreendida pelo pensamento: _"Espero que Draco goste"_. Soltou um gritinho histérico, e abanou a mão na frente do rosto, tentando afastar o pensamento como se fosse uma fumaça.  
Aguardou o bolo ficar pronto assistindo televisão. O relógio marcava: 20hrs. E Draco não voltara. O bolo já estava pronto, mas continuava em cima do fogão, a garota não estava com vontade de comê-lo ainda. Ela jantou o mais devagar possível, trocou-se e arrumou o sofá para dormir. Assistiu outro filme que estava passando. Já eram 23:30hrs e Draco não voltara ainda. A certo ponto ela já estava preocupada com ele. _"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"_, ela começou a imaginar o que podia estar acontecendo com ele... Seqüestrado? Assaltado? Ferido? Talvez os Newton tenham fugido da prisão... Ou será que era apenas paranóia... talvez ele deva estar com outra pessoa. A garota lembrou-se que desde o começo, Draco saia, não falava nada, e demorava a voltar...  
Mas isso era antes dela saber do perigo.  
Clic.  
E a porta abriu-se.

Sem N/A! vide o próximo capítulo :D


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19 – O começo do fim**

- Finalmente – Foi o que a garota conseguiu dizer, em meio à suas sensações de alívio, raiva, frustração...  
Draco fingiu não prestar atenção, e foi direto à cozinha.  
- Hey! O que há com você?  
Ela levantou e seguiu-o.  
- Estou com fome. – disse ele indiferente.  
- Não é sobre isso! Não se faça de desentendido!  
- Desculpe, eu esqueci de trazer o doce para você.  
- Onde você estava? Por que você demorou? Por que não me avisou que chegaria tarde?  
- Por que você se importa?  
A garota ficou em silêncio... Por que ela se importava?  
- Weasley... – Draco começou enquanto cortava um pedaço do bolo, _"Weasley? Por que isso agora??"_ pensou a garota – isso não é da sua conta. Você não é nada minha, não te devo satisfações.  
A ruiva fitou seus próprios pés, sentia um nó na garganta... sentia a ponta do seu nariz ficando gradativamente vermelho... sentia que seus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas.  
- Pelo menos o bolo está bom, não é? – disse notando que o garoto estava já em seu terceiro pedaço.  
- Argh, você deveria aprender a cozinhar, é isso que eu acho... Mas com a fome que estou, vai qualquer coisa. Ah... é mesmo, desculpe.. você já deve estar acostumado com essas coisas sem qualidade.  
Essa foi a gota d'água. A garota virou-se de costas, não daria ao luxo de deixar o sonserino vendo-a chorar. Saiu correndo, sentindo várias lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Deixou o apartamento para trás, entrou no elevador e desceu até as ruas, que estavam vazias.  
Lá fora, sentiu uma leve brisa, a garota foi até a praça onde tinha uma igreja e sentou-se na escadaria. Abraçou suas pernas dobradas e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Era ruim demais para ser verdade... Não era para ser assim... _"Por que isso? Simplesmente do nada? Por que ele voltou a ser o que era antes?"_. A garota sentia-se inconformada... _"É o que ele sempre foi..."_, uma vozinha em sua mente respondeu. Com esse pensamento livre a ruiva sentiu um calafrio, sentiu os pêlos de seus braços eriçarem e percebeu que estava muito frio fora do apartamento, e ela apenas vestia uma blusinha fina de meia-estação (N/A: ou ¾, como preferirem ^^).  
A grifinória fitou o relógio digital no meio na praça, do qual mostrava a temperatura atual, exibia cerca de 2ºC... uma temperatura baixa em relação ao normal nessa época do ano. Ela começou a sentir frio, o vento que chegava ultrapassava a camada fina de tecido que ela vestia... deixando-a com mais frio ainda. _"Eu não vou voltar... Devo estar mais segura aqui fora do que lá..." _

xXxXx

Draco fitou a porta na qual Gina havia saído há segundos atrás. Aguardou, mas nada aconteceu, a garota não voltou atrás. Sem parar de olhar a porta, o garoto caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se.  
- O que eu faço? – falou numa baixa voz.  
Levantou-se subitamente, mas mudou de idéia e voltou a sentar-se. Apoiou seus cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos.  
- Melhor assim... Melhor assim... Melhor assim – repetiu para si mesmo. – Logo ela volta.  
Pegou o controle e ligou a TV. Procurou algum canal que te distraísse, rodou todos os canais disponíveis 3 vezes, mas não notou a repetição... ele não estava prestando a atenção. Levantou-se e colocou ração para o Ovelha, e trocou a água que estava no outro potinho.  
Voltou à sala trocou de canais até cansar de novo. Desligou a TV, e deitou-se no sofá, cansou da posição e rolou para ficar de barriga para baixo. Pegou o controle da TV e atirou na parede, que espatifou com o impacto. Draco levantou-se e foi chutando os objetos pelo caminho, seguiu até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, o mais demorado possível.  
Ao sair do banho notou que estava esfriando, vestiu um suéter de lã e foi à sacada do quarto, além da temperatura estar caindo estava começando a ventar.  
Olhou atentamente a rua lá embaixo... Mas não viu ninguém com cabelos vermelhos... Não havia ninguém lá fora. Saiu da sacada e sentou na cama, de onde estava ainda dava para ver a lua, mas ela estava sendo coberta por uma grossa camada de nuvens. Entrou mais uma rajada de vento gelado, essa forte rajada sinalizava que uma tempestade estria chegando.  
O loiro levantou-se e fechou as portas da sacada. Outra rajada de vento entrou, mas por outra direção, vindo do banheiro... o vento fez com que batesse a porta do quarto com um estrondo. Draco fechou a porta do banheiro, abriu a do quarto e foi para a sala. Assim que fechou a porta da outra sacada sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV diretamente no botão do aparelho.  
Na TV estava passando um Telejornal local, o apresentador descrevia a atual noite como a mais fria da estação e prevenia aos moradores ficarem em casa, pois estava chegando uma tempestade vinda do sul.  
O loiro olhou o relógio, já era 4hrs da manhã, Gina já estava fora do apartamento cerca de 3hrs, e ainda não havia voltado. O sonserino olhou pela vidraça da sacada e notou que já estava chovendo, não era apenas chuva... ventava muito e estava caindo sonorosos raios. Uma tempestade digna de um filme de terror. _"E a Gina pode estar sendo a protagonista dessa história"_, pensou o loiro antes de levantar-se, pegar seu grosso casaco e sair do apartamento.  
Nas ruas estava chovendo muito, por causa disso não dava para ver mais do que 2 metros à frente. O garoto correu por quase toda a extensão da rua até chegar ao Louvre, procurou por todo o jardim, até na entrada do museu... mas nada... Ele correu até a área central da cidade, todas as lojas estavam fechadas e não havia pessoas na rua, exceto ele. Procurou por várias ruas principais, sem sequer achar alguma pista da grifinória.  
- Gina! Virgínia! – gritou em vão, com aquela tempestade, qualquer ruído não seria ouvido.  
_"Por que você tinha que complicar as coisas? Por que você simplesmente não voltou para casa assim que começou a chover? Garota irresponsável! E eu aqui, tomando chuva! _, pensou o loiro enquanto corria entre as ruas escuras e estreitas.  
Após procurar muito, Draco estava com o coração acelerado... correu mais, mas não tinha conseguido achar a garota. Resolveu fazer agora o caminho contrário, voltou à frente do prédio e seguiu em direção oposta, seguindo em direção à Catedral.  
- Maldita noite fria... Maldita chuva... Maldita Gina Weasley... Por que você simplesmente não aparece na minha frente...  
O sonserino passou correndo próximo à Praça da Catedral, pareceu não notar ninguém e seguiu em frente. Enquanto olhava ao redor, olhou de relance para trás... olhou para as escadarias da igreja. No exato momento ele viu a luz de um relâmpago, e houve um flash que iluminou a visão por um milésimo de segundo. Draco reconheceria aquele cabelo rubro a quilômetros de distância.

N/A: Olá pessoinhas do meu coração! Como estão? Enfim... atualizei a fic, bom, eu pretendia dar esses 3 capítulo de Presente de Natal... mas não deu :~ Me perdoem, era NATAL ^^ Esse é o capitulo de "Bom principio de ano novo", e vem muita coisa por aí, já vou garantindo ;)  
Espero que tenham gostado desses capitulo, e aguardo comentários, pelamordedeus! Beijos à todos vocês e um MARAVILHOSO 2000inove :D Beijos especiais para a minha Beta querida (Kaká) que me atura quando eu fico pressionando ela pra corrigir logo os capítulos. E pra minha Ju (a Jully in the Sky) que sempre me dá uma forcinha extra quando desanimo..!! [Aja, Aja! Fighting! ps: ignorem, piada interna ¬¬]  
**[N/B: se eu t contar, vc naum conta pra ngm? Eu chorei nesse capítulo!! MEU, q capítulo... *_*  
Naum tenho nm palavras...  
Tipo...fiquei apaixonada...  
E revela logo q droga eh q o Draco fik fzd qnd sai e soh volta à noite....  
Pelo menos pra mim...  
Bjus amora  
E naum demora com o capítulo 20...  
Misty W. Malfoy]**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20 – O que deveria ser... **

Ver aquele brilho rubro luminoso no meio da tempestade foi um alívio. Draco correu até a escadaria, Gina estava encolhida... estava abraçando as pernas e sua cabeça estava enfiada entre os joelhos. Seu corpo estava ligeiramente apoiado na lateral de pedra que formava o corrimão da escadaria.

- Virgínia Weasley! O que você está fazendo aí? – gritou o garoto enquanto aproximava-se correndo. – Vamos... vamos pra casa.

A ruiva parecia não ter escutado, nem ao menos ter notado a presença de Draco.

- Anda logo! Está frio e chovendo! Pare de fazer drama e vamos embora! – Bradou o garoto colocando a mão no ombro da garota – Às vezes eu acho que você tem um prato de macarrão no lugar do cérebro!

***

"Frio. Estava extremamente frio... O frio congelava meus ossos, por que acho que minha musculatura já congelou... não consigo me mover... não que eu queira, talvez se eu me mover, fique mais frio ainda. Não estou vendo nada, nem sei ao menos se meus olhos estão abertos... se estão... eu não consigo mais controlá-los... _Virgínia Weas..._ Eu devo estar delirando... juro ter ouvido a voz de Draco... Mas é claro que é um delírio, ele não estaria tomando chuva...

O vento cortante parece não estar ajudando muito... está ficando difícil respirar... esse ar gelado está rasgando minhas vias aéreas e meus pulmões. _Eu acho que você tem um prato de macarrão no lugar do cérebro!_ Draco? Draco, é você? Por que eu não consigo falar? Draco! Você está aí...? Macarrão? Draco, o que você está dizendo?

Sua mão está quente, Draco... Você tocou meu ombro... eu consigo sentir... mas não consigo me movimentar...

Agora está quente, eu não sinto mais o chão gelado embaixo de mim, eu sinto estar em seus braços... é um delírio, é minha imaginação, é um sonho... ou é de verdade? Esse calor é real... eu sinto... Como você está quente, Draco, você não está com febre? Ou sou eu que realmente estou tão gelada... Não... não é verdade, não pode ser, sempre fui quente como o fogo... e você? Sempre gelado como o gelo... não faz sentido... nada faz mais sentido... Minha cabeça dói...

_Gina, só não morre, não agora! Eu não estou afim de ser acusado da sua morte... Fica tranqüila, já estamos indo embora..._É reconfortante estar nos seus braços... é tão quente... por que não consigo te dizer o quanto estou feliz de estar aqui? Você está cansado? Estou sentindo sua respiração ofegante... _Me desculpe_, Me desculpe? Draco? _Me desculpe, assim era para ser melhor... As coisas não deveriam estar seguindo esse rumo... Eu não sei o que fazer._ Não deveriam estar indo assim? Assim como? _Você precisa me odiar_. Você está falando comigo? Te odiar?... Não estou entendendo...

Chegamos? Ouvi a porta abrindo... Draco... Draco?? Eu estou tentando falar... Draco... você está me ouvindo? **Draco**... _Gina... Eu estou aqui..._ O que você está fazendo? Está frio... não tire a minha blusa... **não... está frio** ._É pro seu bem_. Você está enchendo uma pia? A banheira?... Por que você está tirando minha calça...? eu disse, está frio... **não**... _Gina, você precisa cooperar..._

_Bela lingerie... O roxo combina com você_... O que? Franzi minha sobrancelha... será que funcionou?

Água quente? Estou começando a sentir novamente meus ossos, meus músculos... agora eles não estão ardendo... Aqui dentro da banheira está tão bom... tão quente.... Claridade... Luz forte... será que abri meus olhos?... Draco, é você mesmo! Estou vendo seu rosto... Escuridão... O que houve? Não! Meus olhos fecharam... eu quero abri-los... Eu quero ver!! Cadê a água? Por que tudo ficou mudo?"

***

"_Foi um sonho?"_ Assim que Gina abriu seus olhos constatou que não poderia ter sido um sonho... Abriu os olhos e viu, estava deitada na cama com Draco Malfoy, estava abraçada com Draco Malfoy, estava apenas de lingerie, e ele com o peitoral nu vestia apenas calças.

Embaixo das cobertas estava quente, bem quente. Estava agradavelmente quente. Tentou lembrar-se da noite anterior... Lembrou-se de estar brigando com o garoto na cozinha, lembrava de ter saído correndo... lembrava de chorar loucamente... lembrava do vento cortante e da chuva fria. Lembrou-se do calor do corpo de Draco, da água quente... E depois? Não lembrou-se de mais nada... todas essas lembranças eram flash confusos em sua mente...

O garoto lentamente retirou os braços do "abraço" em volta da ruiva. Os dois fitaram-se por um momento, ligeiramente constrangedor na opinião da grifinória.

- Obrigada – disse para quebrar o silêncio.

Draco afastou-se lentamente e preparou-se para levantar, ficou sentado na cama enquanto vestia sua camisa. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior.

- A culpa é sua por eu ter tomado chuva – disse ele, sem olhar a grifinória.

- Minha culpa?

- Sim...

- Claro que não! A culpa é exclusivamente sua! Se não fosse por você, não teria saído e estaria perfeitamente bem!

O sonserino virou-se para fitar a garota brevemente.

- Você nunca esteve bem... Você não deve "bater bem da cabeça", você quem optou por sair naquela chuva...

- Por sua culpa – interrompeu a garota.

- Não! Você é a responsável por suas escolhas...

- Sim! Sou responsável mesmo, e não me arrependo! Não sou como você, que não age naturalmente... Que não tem respeito e nem tem sentimentos... Você é uma pessoa fria! Desprezível!

- Tão desprezível que tive que ir atrás de você... que é uma irresponsável!

- Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo – mentiu a garota.

- Sim, uma suicida consciente! – ironizou o loiro – Devia ter te deixado lá! Deixar você naquela tempestade, deixar você lá desmaiada naquela praça...

- Eu ia me safar dessa, não se preocupe!

- Ia? Duvido! Você ainda não percebeu que você é um ímã para problemas? Você já deveria saber disso! Não tem dó das pessoas que tem o desprazer de conviver com você?

- Desprazer? Não! Tenho dó de quem tem a infelicidade de conviver com você! Você tem um gênio indomável... você é estupidamente irritante, você acha que os outros gostam de você?

O garoto estava cansado da discussão... "_Quando essa garota vai calar a boca?"_ Furiosamente o garoto levantou e virou-se para encarar a ruiva, que já havia sentado-se na cama, mas continuava coberta.

- Você não sabe de nada! – bradou o loiro.

- Eu não sei de nada? Eu sei e muito bem! Te conheço tão bem pra afirmar que as pessoas não gostam de você, não me admira que nem ao menos sua mãe deva gostar de você! Você e sua família são a escória do mundo!

- Não se atreva a falar da minha família... Pois prefiro mil vezes a minha, do que a sua, que além de pertencer a ralé é traidora do sangue! Você não sabe da minha vida, você não sabe de nada! NADA!

Draco começou a andar pelo quarto, precisava se acalmar...

- Por acaso a verdade dói? – a ruiva perguntou acidamente.

- Isso não é verdade! - bradou o garoto.

A ruiva lançou um sorriso amargurado, seus olhos tristemente miraram o cobertor e voltaram a fitar os olhos de Draco.

- Eu já aprendi a suportar você desprezando minha família, falando mal do meu sangue, do meu cabelo... de tudo... Mas é você quem tem a perder... Eu tenho uma família maravilhosa, unida, divertida... e você? Você tem seu diabólico pai... A família Malfoy... – continuou a garota, frisando o sobrenome do garoto. – Sim... esse nome... essa família... Graças a esse estúpido nome de puro sangue, tão nobre que me levou ao fundo do poço... Que me fez testar minha sanidade... Que por um "inocente" ato me levou para um diário... um diário que me carregou ao íntimo de Tom Riddle, talvez você nem saiba quem é esse... Talvez você nem ao menos se lembre deste acontecimento... Mas eu lembro... eu certamente lembro... eu pude senti-lo, eu pude cheirá-lo, eu pude ouvi-lo...

O sonserino já estava quase explodindo de raiva, as palavras da garota estavam tão ácidas... tão cheias de ódio e desprezo.

- Você acha que é bom maltratar as pessoas? – continuou Gina - Pois você não perde por esperar! A única coisa que você atrai é inimigos... Posso até ser um ímã para problemas, mas e você? Você só atrai ódio... desespero... dor... Você não vale nada! É uma pena que você tenha uma vida tão medíocre como a sua.

- Gina, eu não me importo! – apesar de todo o veneno que a ruiva destilava, ele sabia que precisava se acalmar.

- É claro que você não se importa! Quando fui empurrada para o fundo do poço, onde seria meu túmulo, eu fui salva, porque os outros se importam comigo! Você não se importa com nada! E sabe por quê? Porque a sua família e o que você chama de amigos são uma merda, e ninguém se importa com você!

Draco sentia seu sangue correr fervorosamente por suas veias, seu coração estava disparado... Nunca ninguém tinha tido coragem de falar com ele assim, se era verdade ou não, estava com raiva... com muita raiva... com ódio... Nunca desejou tanto socar alguém.

Violentamente ele aproximou da cama, ao lado de onde Gina estava sentada. Fechou suas mãos em punhos, a voz da razão gritava em sua mente... Sabia que ia se arrepender disso depois "_Não! Ela é uma garota! Uma garota estúpida... mas continua sendo uma garota!!"_ Gina congelou onde estava, a atitude exasperada de Draco fez com que ela sentisse um arrepio... "_ele teria coragem de bater em uma garota? Bater em mim?"_ . A garota deu-se conta do que havia falado, ela estava sendo uma cópia fiel do caráter de Draco Malfoy, fechou os olhos e esperou por uma surra. Sabia que o que ela havia falado era duro demais para qualquer pessoa... Nem que essa pessoa seja Draco Malfoy.

"_O que?"_ Pensou a garota, assim que o loiro atingiu-a.

[N/A: Olá pessoal, bom... este capitulo ficou um pouco mais confuso do que eu imaginava, espero que seja fácil de acompanhar... Bom é isso... Espero que tenham gostado.]

**[N/B:como assim? Anne Malfoy! Vc vai me mandar agora mesmo o capítulo 21! Naum quero nem saber se por um milagre do destino o teu primo voltou...ou se a sua amiga tah ai na sua ksa...mas vc vai me mandar...Como assim ele vai bater na Gina...????]**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21 – A hora certa**

**[ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo pode conter cenas de violência, de sexo, ou palavras de baixo calão... ou seja, tudo que é ilegal, imoral ou que engorde ;D Quando achar que tem cenas "fortes" demais, vá para o próximo capitulo... Por favor, tirem as crianças e pessoas com problemas cardíacos de frente do computador. Boa leitura ^^]**

Draco notou que assim que cerrou seus punhos a garota automaticamente fechou seus olhos. Ele sabia que ela já esperava pelo que ia acontecer... _"Isso é justo?"_ pensou o sonserino enquanto mirava em seu alvo. Em milésimos de segundo, o loiro atingiu a parede e sentiu os nós de sua mão arderem de dor e com a outra mão o garoto puxou a nuca de Gina para frente, e seus lábios atingiram os lábios da ruiva.

"_O que?"_ Pensou a garota, assim que o loiro atingiu-a. Gina esperava tudo... qualquer coisa... menos um beijo. Sem relutância a garota abriu lentamente os lábios e correspondeu ao beijo do loiro. Havia sido começado como um beijo lento e romântico, e, aos poucos, já havia tomado velocidade e a respiração tornou-se difícil, e o beijo tornou-se picante e estimulante.

- Eu não bateria numa garota – ofegou o sonserino – Você ficou com medo?

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu a garota, realmente não havia sentido medo.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha direita e fitou atentamente a garota, buscando qualquer sinal de relutância, a grifinória simplesmente mordeu o lábio inferior e avançou novamente à boca de Draco, beijando-o com mais voracidade. Essa foi a resposta que o loiro esperava, enlaçou a cintura de Gina e puxou-a até que ficasse deitada na cama. Com agilidade o sonserino posicionou-se em cima da ruiva, com uma perna afastou o espaço entre as pernas da garota, para que ali ele encaixasse seu quadril no quadril dela.

Gina enlaçou as pernas em volta do corpo musculoso do sonserino, ela estava gostando disso, ela certamente estava gostando disso. Os beijos _calientes_ de Draco estavam deixando-a excitada.

O loiro afastou-se e analisou o corpo da grifinória, ele parecia muito mais sensível agora, muito mais frágil... Ele sentiu medo... medo de não fazer a coisa certa, na hora certa, do jeito certo. Chegou a hesitar por um instante, até abaixar-se lentamente e colocar seus lábios no ouvido da garota. - Confie em mim... – sussurrou ele.

Gina empurrou delicadamente Draco para cima e para o lado, e rolaram na cama. Uma vez a garota em cima, ela aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do garoto e roçou sua boca por toda a lateral do pescoço do sonserino. Afastou-se e fitou carinhosamente os olhos do loiro e abaixou-se novamente para sussurrar sua resposta.

- Eu confio...

Era o que ele queria realmente ouvir, era a prova concreta do que os dois já desejavam. O sonserino sorriu e a garota respondeu timidamente ao sorriso. Ele induziu a movimentação para que ele voltasse a ficar por cima e estar encaixado entre as pernas da ruiva. Draco tirou a camisa, que tinha colocado antes da briga, e a calça sem se distanciar do corpo caloroso da ruiva, o garoto puxou-a para ficar mais perto dele e enquanto desabotoava o sutien da garota _"Por que estou tão nervoso? Ela não é como todas as outras... O que estou pensando? Ah! Por que ela tinha que ser tão delicada assim?" _Pensou o garoto enquanto tirava o sutien roxo dela e apreciava os belos seios da ruiva.

Beijou suavemente os seios dela e desceu pelo abdome até chegar próximo ao seu ventre onde começava a calcinha. Decidiu despir-se, para dar uma oportunidade, caso a garota quisesse, de desistir. Assim que tirou a cueca, percebeu que a ruiva analisou atentamente o corpo dele, principalmente seu membro ereto. Se sentiu tão bem... Ver a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior tentando esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Passou ternamente a polpa do dedo pela extensão do elástico da calcinha da garota, como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Não foi repreendido. Então, delicadamente tirou a calcinha de Gina.

Olhou demoradamente nos olhos da garota, os lábios da ruiva se curvaram minimante, na mente de Draco tinha um turbilhão de pensamentos repreendendo-o por estar brincando com fogo... E que um deles iria se queimar nessa brincadeira.

O sonserino estava exatamente onde ele queria estar, apesar de negar avidamente, era o que ele tanto queria... Mas sentia medo. Pela primeira vez estava ansioso por isso, com as outras sempre tinha sido mais fácil... Agora era perigoso, não era normal, não era natural... não era lícito. Ele curvou-se um pouco para beijar novamente os lábios da garota, descendo pelo queixo e roçando seus lábios no pescoço da ruiva, lentamente introduziu o membro no interior da garota.

Assim que penetrou-a, Draco sentiu a garota contrair e emitir um murmúrio, um misto de dor e prazer. O sonserino voltou a beijar os lábios da garota, ela abraçou-o mais forte, com isso ele terminou de penetrá-la. Ele sentiu que seu coração batia de forma descoordenada, e a sua respiração estava desritmada... Por fim iniciou um ritmo de vai-e-vem. As unhas da garota deslizavam pela extensão de suas costas, com o ritmo acelerando, notou que a pressão que ela arranhava suas costas estava aumentando.

O garoto sentiu a pele ficando úmida, e a da ruiva estava exalando um delicioso cheiro, ele desceu o nariz até o pescoço dela e inspirou pesadamente... inalando todo o aroma, enchendo completamente seus pulmões com essa essência. O sonserino passou a língua desde a clavícula e subiu até o lóbulo da orelha dela e mordiscou. E a garota gemeu. Ouvir o gemido da garota levou-o a loucura, era delirante transar com a ruiva. Novamente beijou com voracidade os lábios quentes e úmidos da grifinória, o gosto da saliva misturava-se com o suor, produzindo um contraste de salgado e doce, um delicioso e picante gosto se fundia entre os dois.

Draco contemplou o rosto da garota, que expressava absoluto prazer, era maravilhoso ver a ruiva indo ao delírio, e melhor ainda que ele era o responsável pelo prazer provocado. A cada segundo que passava, Draco notava que estava perdendo a lucidez, que estava ficando insano... A cada toque... a cada beijo... a cada gemido... sentia que estava chegando ao ápice, nenhum dos dois queriam parar, a garota estava mais ofegante ainda... O que estavam fazendo era loucura...

O loiro abraçou-a com força, e a garota retribuiu... A sensação era incrível e deliciosa, e juntos chegaram ao êxtase... o ápice máximo do prazer. E desfrutaram toda a satisfação do momento.

[N/A: Oie! Então... é... *Sem palavras*... Chegou a hora, ne! Finalmente rolou o que muitos esperavam (ou não O.o) :D espero que tenham gostado, fui um parto escrever esse capitulo.]

b[N/B:

Sim...estou sem palavras...

Vc qr sbr o q eu achei?

Vc estah em dúvidas qnt à esse capítulo?

Meu bem...

O Capitulo tah maravilhosooo....

Muuuuuito bem escrito....

(e olha q d NC eu entendo...caaaalma mente pervertida...sooh q eu jah fiz muitos ensaios {ok...essa palavra fikou estranha} d capítulos com NC de D/G)

*-*  
E VC VAI POSTAR SIIM...=D]/b


End file.
